


恶魔学与心理创伤复原三阶段模型：整合型方法

by Nimloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley中心向 (Good Omens), Crowley寻求心理治疗 (Good Omens), Crowley有心理创伤 (Good Omens), Crowley爱Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley逐步解决他的心理问题 (Good Omens), Gen, 《精神疾病诊断与统计手册》绝对是恶魔的手笔, 一些关于自杀的讨论, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人人都值得一个好心理治疗师, 作者对机场有着深深的怨念, 原著结局后, 园艺建议, 墨镜, 外部叙述者视角, 天使版全球惊悚, 忘乎所以的Aziraphale (Good Omens), 爱可是骂人话, 虐童暗示, 讲真 如果你和大火后的Crowley有相似的感受 真的可以考虑一下心理治疗, 酒精依赖暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimloth/pseuds/Nimloth
Summary: 心理治疗师Aubrey Thyme打开她的办公室门、见到坐在等候区的新客户Anthony J. Crowley的那一刻，便开始了她的观察评估。她首先注意到了以下几点：他的着装时髦又昂贵；他喷了味道古怪又明显的古龙水；他的姿势只能勉强描述为“坐”在座位上；他看上去很愤怒；他戴着墨镜。Aubrey Thyme这位专业人士对她的新客户产生的第一个想法是：这可是个有趣的案例，不是么？





	1. 初步评估

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177950) by [Nnm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnm/pseuds/Nnm). 

> Nnm太太Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach的中文翻译。如果喜欢这部作品，请点开原文链接给太太留评论和kudo！比心！
> 
> 翻译授权在原文第一章评论区。
> 
> Chinese translation of Nnm's amazing fic: Demonology and the Tri-Phasic Model of Trauma: An Integrative Approach. Please go check her work, and give out comments and kudos if you like it! 
> 
> Authorization of translation is in the comment section of Chapter 1 in the English version.

“伊底帕斯情结【注】，你怎么看？”这是他对她说的第一句话。

Aubrey Thyme是个专业的心理治疗师。她有超过十年的个人和团体治疗经验，特别专注于有创伤经历者。她的客户威胁过她，对她讲污言秽语、上床邀约、甚至更加过分的话。她帮助过客户办理过住院手续、向警方汇报暴力和自我伤害威胁，聆听过他人无法想象的焦虑、痛苦和失落。Aubrey Thyme是一个专业的心理治疗师，她接受的是针对危险、困惑或执意挑战治疗师的客户的专业训练。

然而，即使拥有超过十年的经验，Aubrey Thyme这样的专业人士还是会感到惊讶的，毕竟惊讶和意外正是这份工作的乐趣所在。比如，她正在面对的新客户，在第一次见面走进她的办公室后，径自坐在了她对面的座位上，用属于这位Anthony的独特语气开口到：“伊底帕斯情结，你怎么看？”

作为一名专业的心理治疗师，一个非常重要的特质便是观察：勤于观察、善于观察。从接触到客户——或者潜在客户——的第一刻起，像Aubrey Thyme这样的专业人士便会开始关注客户身份、性格、问题和解决方法的每一个可能线索。因此，当这位Anthony径自坐下说“伊底帕斯情结”的时候，她可不会哑口无言。

Aubrey Thyme开门见到坐在等候区的新客户Anthony J. Crowley的那一刻，便开始了她的观察评估。她首先注意到了以下几点：

他的着装时髦又昂贵；  
他喷了味道古怪又明显的古龙水；  
他的姿势只能勉强描述为“坐”在座位上；  
他看上去很愤怒；  
他戴着墨镜。

Aubrey Thyme这位专业人士对她的新客户产生的第一个想法是：**_这可是个有趣的案例，不是么？_**

她邀请他走进办公室，挂上职业的微笑，却没有收到回应。他站起来，越过她，连一句问侯都没有讲，直到在她的椅子上安顿好，问她对伊底帕斯情结的看法。

回答这个问题可不需要十年以上处理严重创伤案例的经验，一个吃过的盐还没有她一半多的半吊子治疗师都知道该怎么回应。所以Aubrey Thyme在Anthony对面的位置坐下，说出了半吊子治疗师都会的答复：“为什么你会这么问呢？”

显然他没有被打动，但这没有关系。他在试图把她拉入一个权力斗争，让她向他证明自己。他还没有摘下他的墨镜。

“上一次我尝试这玩意的时候，”他说，“我花了好几个小时躺在一个沙发上，然后听了一耳朵伊底帕斯情结的诊断。我可不要再来一遍。”

她聆听着，默默点头。她听到的是：**_我很害怕，惹恼我，我就可以走了_**。而她的工作，便是说服他留下。

“听上去你见的是一个非常传统的弗洛伊德式精神分析师。”

“啊，对。确实是弗洛伊德。”

这话在她看来没头没脑。从他的鼻孔和嘴巴的微表情，她看得出他并不指望她能明白这句话。她可以确信，他想要的是她变得慌乱无措，因为这样他就能在那场权力斗争里胜出。所以她不会慌乱。

“我不是弗洛伊德流派的治疗师，我之前还从没有和客户提及过伊底帕斯情结呢。”她笑道。

给出了正确答复不意味着考验的终结。Aubrey Thyme，作为一个专业人士，明白Crowley这种人对她的考验还会持续很久、很久。

“作为开始，我想了解一下你来到这里的原因。”她说。

“好，”他开了口，却没有接着说下去。

Aubrey Thyme作为专业治疗师学会的最初的技能之一，便是在沉默中相处的能力。一个小房间内的绝对沉默可以可怕到将人淹没，尤其当其中一位是个不愿摘下墨镜、又十分愤怒的男人。沉默可以令人感到不安，大多数人会迫切地想要用闲聊来填补每一点令人不适的空白。但是Aubrey觉得，这不是Anthony当下需要的。她想，Anthony需要的，是把想说的东西说出口，无论这需要等待多久。

她最初学会的另一个专业技能便是在所有情况下不作声色地看时间。因此，她知道Anthony在继续说下去之前停顿了整整三十秒。

“一阵子前发生了一点事。我在那之后就不太好。我需要你帮我回归正轨。”

就第一次见面的创伤叙述而言，这远不是她听过的最坏情况。如果是其他的客户，她可能会回复：**_这一定很难说出口，对不对？_**或者：**_你愿意和我分享这个，我真的非常感动，谢谢你_**_。_或是一些其他的话。但是基于她对Anthony目前的了解，她决定直截了当地提问：“发生了什么？”

“有一场大火。我以为我的朋友死了。”

“那听上去非常痛苦。”

“确实。”

“你的朋友后来没有死？”

“不，”他摇了摇头。“他很好。”

“而现在，你的状况不太好。”

“没错。”

**_跟挤牙膏似的_**，她想。“跟我讲讲吧，”她说，“状况不好具体是怎样呢？”

他挪动了一下坐姿，刻意以一种让她隔着墨镜都能注意到的方式翻了个白眼。**_这白眼翻得真有经验_**，她内心吐槽着。这个动作让她注意到了他脸侧的纹身，并决定待会儿要好好分析一下。

“我查过资料，”他说，“是闪回。我有那场大火的记忆的闪回。”

她点了点头。这是她的专业式点头，意思是：**_这对我完全讲得通_**。“还有别的症状吗？”

“没了。”

“情绪上有什么改变吗？”

“没啊。”

她顿了顿，用专业训练的思维评估她的回应方式。Anthony在考验她，而她决定予以反击。“真的是这样吗？你看上去很紧张呢。”

“只是我的好胜心罢了。”他说。

“在创伤经历后，很多人会感到愤怒和紧张。你确信认为自己没有相关的转变吗？”

她看着他思考。他会在这里思考很多事情的。她知道很多人在经历创伤后会失去感应情绪的能力。他可能是其中之一；他需要思考，努力体会自己的情绪，才能寻找她的问题的答案。她也知道，另一种可能，是他还在考验她，想知道她在放弃之前还可以试探到哪里。亦或者，他可能在决定是否要继续刚才的谎言。她想，这才是最大的可能性。

她逐渐了解到，Anthony是个会说谎的人。Aubrey Thyme喜欢和说谎者工作。不是所有的治疗师都如此，很多把谎言视作心理治疗过程的毒药，但这不是Aubrey Thyme的态度。在以往经验中，她发现说谎者给工作带来的乐趣远大于可能出现的挫败感。说谎者是很有趣的对象。

“啊，好吧，”他说着躺回了他的座位上。

她注意到了他姿势的转变——靠向一边，把头转到别处。

他坦白了极其微末的真实情感，而增加了物理距离来弥补平衡。

“有人告诉我，我最近很暴躁。”他做了一个复杂的手势，“我是说，比以前更暴躁。”

“以前是因为你的好胜心。”她说。

他咧嘴笑了笑。**_有希望_**，她想。

“是谁告诉你，你最近更加暴躁的？”

“我朋友，”他说着又调整了一下坐姿。

她的后背仿佛和内心共鸣一样，开始心痒难耐。“我们不一定要讨论他。”

“这就是那位你误以为去世的朋友吗？”

他张开了嘴，愣住了一刻。他意识到自己被问住了，一时不知怎么回答。“啊，对。是他。”

“那我想我们大概需要谈一谈他了。”她做了一个邀请的手势，像是在安慰他：**_这就是我能做的了。_**

他发出了一点介于咕噜和呜咽之间的小声音。

“那么，跟我谈谈他吧。”她建议道。她也改变了坐姿，一条腿翘在另一条上，耸了耸肩。

“他叫Ezra，开了一家书店。着火的地方就是书店。其他的你不需要知道。”

Anthony热衷于替她决定她需要知道什么、或不需要知道什么。她决定先把这个观察放到一边；这次见面结束后，她会做建立详细档案的工作的。

“Ezra的书店着火了，”她总结道，“你觉得他死了——是死于火灾吗？而现在，你出现了闪回症状，并且更加暴躁。”

“我**_就在_**那场大火里，”他说着，仿佛他不再身处这个房间、和她在一起，而是处在一个别的地方，一个异常高温又无处可逃的地方。

Aubrey Thyme从他的表情推测，他的血压刚刚飙升、心跳急剧加速、皮肤开始出汗。他那么瘦，她甚至可以观察到，伴随着全身僵硬，他面部和手部的每一次肌肉运动。她还观察到，他并没有在呼吸。

“稳定下来，”她用着专门应对这种情形的语调。对于专注研究创伤的专业人士Aubrey Thyme，这并不是什么罕见的情况。“Anthony，你在听吗？看着我，我在这里呢。”

他的墨镜阻挡了她的视线，让她无法判断他到底在看向哪里，但她猜测他的注意力回到了她的身上。她做了一个深呼吸的示范，满意地看到他在模仿。

她等待着，呼吸着，注视着Anthony。他的神思回到了当下，回到了房间里。总的说来，这倒是没有花太长的时间。

“我准备了一些更多的问题，”她确保她的声音听上去令人平静。她懂得如何用声音影响他人的情绪。“但我觉得我们应该先把他们放在一边。”她停下来等待回复，但他没有表示。于是她继续道，“比起提问，不如我来教你当这种情况发生时，可以帮助你的一个方法。”

“是吗？”他的语气几乎让Aubrey Thyme心碎。她已经习惯了这种感觉，每次当客户的语气和表情和现在的Anthony一样——愤怒和暴躁的外壳被剥下，表露出其中躲藏着的孤独又畏缩的内心——的时候，她总是会感到心碎，尤其对于这些不说真话的客户。Anthony做到了。他给了她一丝丝希望。

而她希望对得起这份希望。

“它叫做‘五四三二一’，是一种稳定情绪的技巧。听说过吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“好的，”她微笑道，“让我解释我们该怎么做。”

他们开始了工作。

当见面时间结束时，Anthony平静了一些。他走了出去，她关上门，让自己放松所有在他面前被压抑的神经，闭上眼深深地呼吸。她花了一个小时吸收Anthony的愤怒、痛苦、迷惑和明显的不信任，而现在有十分钟的时间把这些负面情绪全部排出，以迎接下一个客户。

她估计Anthony下周继续赴约的可能性有五成。

* * *

简而言之，创伤复原的治疗分为三个阶段。至少，这是“创伤复原三阶段模型”主张的。Aubrey Thyme认为这个模型十分有用。

第一阶段完全是为了建立安全感。在这个过程中，治疗师与客户必须共同形成一个同盟。在这一阶段，客户将建立对自身和治疗师的信任。治疗的重点是学习技能：稳定情绪的技巧，呼吸技巧，冥想技巧，等等，其目的是缓解创伤相关的症状。当客户在后面的阶段遭遇由于面对并克服创伤记忆带来的痛苦的时候，便可使用习得的技能缓解痛苦。

当然，不同的客户对安全感的需求不尽相同。一些客户相比其他人需要更长的时间完成第一阶段。通常，Aubrey Thyme在同客户第一次见面后，就可以大致确认第一阶段的疗程需要多久。但这只是大致估计，现实中总会有惊喜、挫折、和不可预见的发展。

和Anthony第一次见面后，她还不能确定第一阶段需要的时间。但她强烈认为，让他们从安全感阶段向前推进所需要的，是让他把那副该死的墨镜从脸上摘下来。

* * *

“我要觉得你没那么擅长你的工作了。”Anthony赖在她办公室的椅子上，开口道。

他们已经见过几次面了。每一次，她都惊讶于他会赴约——尤其当她反复核对他的住址后。（谷歌地图告诉她，从伦敦到她位于纽约州罗彻斯特的办公室，需要搭乘九小时的飞机。 “这可真辛苦，”她说过，而他点头回应。她补充道，“尤其对于一个退休的人而言。”这一次他没有回应。他在说谎。但他用现金付帐，有一个能用的电话号码，所以她决定对此不予置评。）每一次见面，他都会首先提出一个非常明了的原则：**_我可以任何时候走人，我可不需要你，证明你的能力_**。

没关系。毕竟，Aubrey Thyme是个专业人士。这远不是第一次客户质疑她的水平，甚至不是第一百次。这种经历的好处是，再次遇到时能不动声色地反问。

“为什么你会这样想呢？”

他举起一只手，伸出食指，搭在墨镜框上。

**_哦吼！_**她内心激动了一下，但是管理好了表情，问道，“你想解释一下你的意图吗？”

“你习惯于人们在这间屋子里一直戴着墨镜？”

**_为什么我遇到了这么一个杠精？_**她内心吐槽着。“不，我们一般不戴。”

“你们行业的人一般不都应该对这种事、那什么，指三道四一下？”

她笑了，并清晰地知道这对他会有什么影响。他想让她不安，想要在这个对话中占取上锋，进而从疏远的距离中获取安全感。她笑了；她可不会让他得逞：“嗯？你真的这样想吗？”

他耸了耸肩。

她没有让他获得从她的不安而来的安全感，因为她想要给予的，是另一种、坦诚对话带来的安全感。“你说的没错，”她承认，“这确实是干我们这行的倾向于探讨的问题。”

他又耸了耸肩。

“Anthony，这也确实是我一直在思考的。”她等了片刻，但他没有回应。于是她继续说道，“我曾经考虑过谈这个话题。想知道为什么我没这么做吗？”

他的不安感让他克制住了好奇心。

“这是因为——”她停顿了一刻，因为她觉得对于Anthony这种死活不说实话的杠精不用太过温柔，至少她确定这么做不会有什么太大的负面影响，“我觉得，只要你认为你准备好谈论它了，你就会主动提起这个话题的。”

她等着他坐在那里思考，让自己的抿嘴笑变成一个满意的微笑。

“我不想谈我的墨镜。”他低声道。

“那我们就不必谈。”

“我的眼睛和其他人不一样。”

“啊，我之前不知道。”她点头表示了解，把这条信息加入她脑内关于他的档案中，“谢谢你让我知道这个。”

他讨厌被感谢。就像现在这样。她继续微笑着。

“我不想讨论它。”他重申道。

“如你所说，”她点头道，“你知道吗？我们行业还有一个习惯：当我们听到人们说他们不想讨论什么，尤其是反复强调的时候，我们会尤其注意的。”

隔着深色的镜片，她注意到他在皱眉。

“我们倾向于认为，这意味着，他们其实非、常、想谈这件事。”

“我不想。”

“嗯，”她接着微笑，“第三次了。”

他厌倦了这个游戏。他嘟囔了一声，又在椅子上挪动了一下，进一步背离了人类认同的“坐”姿范围。她如果继续这个话题，可就要看看运气了。

“你不想谈论墨镜，我们就不谈。你想戴着它，没有问题。但如果你确实想谈这个，那么我们就应该谈谈。”

她悄悄看着表，他再次开口用了四十五秒。

“其实没人叫我Anthony。”他说。尽管隔着墨镜，她读表情的能力在逐渐增强，此刻她便注意到，他其实没有在看向她。

“抱歉，什么？”

“Crowley，我用这个名字。”现在他看向了她，扭动了一下嘴唇。

“我会记住的，”对于大多数客户，直呼名字会比姓氏带来更多的亲近感。但是Aubrey Thyme预感到对Anthony——对Crowley——而言并非如此。这是一个礼物，一个递过来的橄榄枝，“谢谢你告诉我，Crowley。”

他讨厌被感谢。他可以忍受，但的确无比厌恶。这就是为什么她一直在表达感谢。

* * *

她默默记住他提起墨镜的每一次时机，寻找相关特定事件的规律。有时，比如现在，他提起墨镜是为了改变话题。

“如果我把它摘下来，你就不会像现在这样看我了。”他这么说着，仿佛她不用解释也能明白，话中的“它”指的是什么，仿佛他们原本就在讨论墨镜，但其实并不是。他们原本的话题是为什么他不愿意在家练习呼吸技巧。话题的突然转变让她有些气恼，但她得说到做到：当他想讨论墨镜的时候，就讨论这个话题。

“那你觉得我会怎样看你呢？”

“你会……”Crowley经常没想好怎么完整表达一个句子就开口。毕竟他脑子转得很快，并依旧不怎么信任她，“你不会觉得把我当作人类了。”

“哇哦，”她在消化这句话带给她的重量。她看着他扭动了一下，有些奇怪地在试图掩盖些什么。大多数人在承认某些事会让他们感到不像人类的时候，或多或少都在暴露自己。然而，这并不符合他。“当一个人类，这对你而言意味着什么呢？”

他脸上的表情突然复杂了起来，混杂着微笑、苦恼和嘲讽。她决定之后再分析这个表情。“意味着自由。”他说。

“如果你摘掉墨镜，”她总结道，“那么你就不再自由了。”

“我不在家练习，因为Ezra不知道我来这里的事。”

试图跟上Crowley转移话题的速度就像被鞭子抽得团团转。“好、好，”她伸出双手，“我真的认为这两件事都应该讨论，但是我们不能同时进行两个话题。墨镜和Ezra，你想从哪个开始？”

“哪个都不。”因为Crowley就是固执的代名词。“或者哪个都行。我不在乎。”

“那么选一个。”

“行行行，那就墨镜。”他的语气仿佛他为了她的利益做出了巨大牺牲。

“好，”她点了点头，思考出了提问策略，微调了坐姿，“让我这么问吧：如果你在这里——在我面前，把墨镜摘下来。你能想象到的最坏情况是什么？”

“你会变成一根盐柱。”

他有的时候就会这样，说一些充满圣经典故的冷笑话。她也会默默记住这类发言。她不明白为什么他这么做，但她也知道他不指望她能明白。这似乎是他拿她当作个人消遣的一种方式。她有耐心等待。

“你会尖叫着跑出房间，再也不愿意见我一面。”

她点点头，“所以这就是最坏的情况。你觉得发生的可能性有多大？从一到十，一是完全不可能，十是一定发生。”

“嗯，四。”

“所以它可能会发生，但概率没有那么高。”

“没错。”

“那你觉得最可能发生的结果是什么？”

“你会尖叫一下，试图克制住冲动。”他顿了一秒，舔了舔牙，“你会感谢我的**_勇敢_**和**_坚强_**。”

她在之前的见面时说过同样的话。他在讽刺。无论如何，她觉得，他记住了这句话、并深受影响以至于重新提及这一点是值得注意的。“好，”她没有上钩，“这种情况的可能性有多大？”

“大概，七左右吧。”

“那么最好的可能情况是怎样？”

这在他的意料之外。令她感到有趣的是，他略微坐了起来。“我猜——我猜，没有情况。”

“没有情况。你摘下墨镜，我看到你的眼睛，然后无事发生。”

“无事改变。”

她笑了，“对，没错。因为你的眼睛不会改变‘你是谁’这个问题的答案。”

他思考着。他没有回复。

“这样的可能性有多大？”

他瞪着她，终于开口道：“我们已经超过十了。最差情况四成，最可能情况七成。这个概率已经是不可能的了。”

“来点幽默感呗。有多大可能？”

“二成。”

Aubrey Thyme是一个专业人士。她对于她的客户，Anthony Crowley，的眼部问题存在专业性的关注。她以同样的方式关注并试图理解他如此畏惧展示眼睛的原因，以及他摘下墨镜的面孔会使他们之间的关系恶化背后的逻辑。但Aubrey Thyme不仅仅是一个专业治疗师，她也是一个人类。作为人类，她的好奇心使她非常迫切地想要知道那对深色的镜片后面到底他妈藏着些什么。

他们那次见面没能聊到Ezra。虽然很遗憾，但是时间不够。

* * *

Aubrey Thyme喜欢把人类的思维比喻为蜘蛛网。作为一个通用的比喻，这当然不是她的独创，但的确非常实用。网上的每一根蛛丝都是一个个人信条。边缘的蛛丝是简单的信条，可以轻易地被反面证据驳倒，不值一提。网中央的蛛丝则是核心信条，塑造着个体的全部身份。拨动其中任何一根蛛丝，整个人都会因此改变。Aubrey Thyme工作的大部分时间都在试图找到他人蜘蛛网中央的那些蛛丝，然后试着拨动他们。

她还没有不自量力到相信自己可以理解一个人的全部蛛丝。每个人都会隐藏一些东西。心理学就是这么天杀的复杂，无论工作持续多久，总有关于客户的问题得不到回答。Aubrey Thyme已经习惯了这点：在强烈的好奇心与人际交往的界限之间达成平衡。

她和Crowley的工作使得她对Crowley内心的蜘蛛网多少有了一些了解。她时不时地能够触碰到其间的一些核心的蛛丝。但是，她仍然有一些重要的问题没有得到答案，这些她对他了解的知识空洞正在影响他们的工作。尽管他们见面的第一天他就填写了个人信息表格，她还是不能回答这些问题。

对于倾向使用的人称代词，他选择的是“他”；然而在性别栏，他写的是“无”。性取向直接是一栏空白。宗教信仰则是：“当然了，干嘛不呢？”

她对最后一栏最为惊讶。他看上去像是会对宗教这个概念本身感到愤怒的人。他给人的感觉像是在撒旦教尚在兴盛时曾投身其中，但意识到无神论更适合自己之后就立刻金盆洗手的那种男（？）人。

其他的基本信息倒是没有让她特别惊讶。Crowley毕竟是一个特定年龄的男（？）人，她已经习惯了一定年龄段、拥有一定吸引力的男人对描述自己的某方面身份时感到不适。但她还是需要谈这个的，他们之后会需要这个谈话。

他们需要这个谈话，因为她开始瞥见Crowley内心蛛网最中央的事物。她反复观察到，他内心的中央是如何被深深地包裹着、保卫着，这个男（？）人身上的其他所有特质都由那个核心衍生开来。对于大多数人，那个核心是对自我的一系列认知。然而，对于Crowley，这种认知是关于其他人的。

Ezra。她需要关于Ezra的更多信息。

她的机会在一次见面中出现，和其他的诸多机会出现的方式一样：他在表现粗鲁。

在那次见面中间，他的手机响了。这在客户身上时常发生，很多人会忘记把手机调成静音。客户们通常会向她抱歉地笑一笑，翻出他们的手机，调至静音或关机。有的时候客户会低声道歉，说明电话的重要性，然后接起电话。但这可不适用于Crowley，老天。铃声响起的那一刻，他的注意力全部转向了手机，远比他投向过她的注意力多得多。他毫不感到抱歉，丝毫不在乎这点，也没有给出任何解释。他从兜里掏出手机，站起来背对她，接起了电话。

“出什么事了？”他答道。她只能听见一点点对面传出的声音，但是只能理解Crowley这边的谈话内容。她觉得对方和他一样，有英国口音。“哦，哦——不，没错，没问题——七点。听上去不错——嗯哼……嗯。嗯哼——”

一般到这时候，大多数人就会说：**_我现在有事，回头再打给你。_**Crowley没有。

“你就不能……你懂？啊，我明白了——行，好、好。我路上顺便去取。没事——嗯……”

她对偷听感到了一丝愧疚，但毕竟，他可是在她的办公室。她清了清嗓子。

“听着，”他瞥了她一眼，终于说道，“我得挂了……不，一切都好——我一个半小时到家。好，好……对，嗒哒（ta-taa）。”

除非为了嘲讽别人，Crowley可不是会说“嗒哒”的类型。他虽然听上去在讽刺，但却没有什么恶意。他挂掉了电话，坐了回来。

他的表情表达了他意识到自己需要好、好、交代一番的自觉。

“Ezra。”他说。

“他还不知道你来这里的事？”

“没错。”

“我们可以聊聊这个吗？”

“不，”他在说谎，“我不想让他担心。”

“他在担心你。”

“那是他的专长。”

“你担心他吗？”

“呃，”他咕噜了一声，不是很赞同她的用词，“我负责照顾他。”

“你在乎他。”

他点头。

“你爱他吗？”

这有些风险。Aubrey Thyme这样的专业人士知道，有些时候风险是必需的。她仔细观察着Crowley变得非常僵硬，比之前任何时候的坐姿都要僵硬。

“我们不用那个词。”十五秒的停顿后，他开口道。

“有什么更好的词吗？”

二十三秒过去；他摇了摇头。

“在大火之前，你爱他吗？”

“自始至终。”他说。她通常会推测他在这种情形下用讥讽和笑话逃避，但他这次没有。他是坦诚的。她确定，Crowley没有拿他们的感情关系开玩笑。

“这很感人，”她笑着说，“你们找到了彼此，听上去也有一些独属于彼此的共同点呢。”

“你真肉麻。”他难得不带一丝挖苦地回答。事实上，你可以从他的脸上找到笑容。

**_解决_****_Crowley的墨镜的答案，_**她想，**_是他的_****_Ezra。_**

译者注：

伊底帕斯情结：又称俄狄浦斯情结或恋母情结，精神分析学家弗洛伊德提出的儿子恋母仇父的复合情结。根据弗洛伊德的理论，在人类社会早期，儿子为反抗父亲对其姐妹和女儿的性权利杀掉父亲，并压抑自己对于母亲、姐妹、女儿的性欲。弗氏认为，该情结是个人人格发展的重要因素，可以用于解释文化和社会的起源。（引自维基百科：恋母情结）


	2. 矫正性情绪体验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心理治疗师Aubrey Thyme在帮助她抱怨不休的客户，Anthony J. Crowley，克服名为“暴露自我”的巨大挑战。

“如果你不介意的话，我今天想谈谈你的墨镜。”这是她第一次主动提起这个话题。她之前一直在等待，但现在她觉得差不多是时候了。毕竟，她的工作便是辩论和挑战。

“我很惊讶。”他说。她想，这大概是松了口气的另一种表述。

“我在想，你就没有摘下过它们吗？”

“当然了，别犯傻。”

**_这可真贴心呵_**，她内心吐槽着，等待着。

“我在家里不戴，”他在座位上伸了个懒腰，就像他通常想要身体上更舒服些的时候做的一样，好像这么做可以抵消心理上的不适似的，“我一个人呆着的时候不会戴。”

“那你和Ezra在一起的时候呢？”她用最熟悉的、最平常的语气问道。

“有时候。”

“但并非一直。”

“没错。”

“那时候是什么感觉？和Ezra在一起，不戴着你的墨镜？”

“我一眼就能看穿你。”他仿佛很失望，像是她没有通过他的考验。但不是这样。她知道不是这样，因为他还没有改变他的坐姿。

“我没有拿你开玩笑，Crowley。”她耸了耸肩。“心理治疗不是魔法。”

“想知道为什么我选了你吗？”他抬起一边的眉毛，示意她在他的视线范围内。

“当然了，”她答复道。她不确定这个选择是否正确。即便如Aubrey Thyme这般的专业人士，也会产生自我怀疑，也会不时犯错误。他在转移话题，而她没有试图干涉。但是这次是她主动提起墨镜的，如果他想谈些别的，她能够接受。目前。

“我查过你的档案。”

“可以理解。”大多数人都会这么做。网上的信息那么多，何况她也不会信任一个声称事先没有查过她的任何信息的客户。

“你是个无神论者。”他说。

**_这条信息_**——她可以确信，**_不在_**她的任何档案上。“抱歉？”

“你是个无神论者，”他重复道，改变了坐姿，身体向前倾斜，胳膊肘撑在腿上。他在观察她：她可以看出他在观察她。他有时会这么做——只要他想，他的观察力会非常敏锐。“我选了你，因为你是个无神论者。”

Aubrey Thyme的内心同时升起了几个想法。首先，她想知道，**_他他妈的是怎么知道的？_**其次，她不明白，**_为什么他会在乎这个？_**第三，她意识到，**_该死的，他让我感到不安了，他做到他想做到的了。_**最后，她好奇，**_这和墨镜有什么关系？_**

这些想法中有些对于她的客户有重要的治疗方面的价值，其他的则是完全的私人情感。她在脑内把这两类分开，然后回复道：

“和与你拥有相同世界观的人工作对你来说很重要。”她的声音如她的训练和经验的要求一般平稳。

他不赞成地啧啧道：“不，我只是不想和相信下地狱这种说法的人聊天。”

Aubrey Thyme成为心理治疗师的原因之一便是她喜欢谜团。她喜欢人类谜一般的内心，正如心理学作为科学中最后的巨大谜题。她喜欢接过人们疲惫不堪、毫无条理的信念和感受，将它们调理得整整齐齐，重新树立对自我身份的合理认同。她喜欢解开谜团的感觉。她也讨厌解不开的谜团，就像她现在所面对的这个令她无比恼火的谜团。

“你还没有回答我的问题呢？”她用超出职业标准的尖锐语气问道，“在Ezra身边不戴墨镜的感觉是什么样的？”

“和任何其他的感觉都不一样。”

“真的吗？和其他都不一样？”她在座位上身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在腿上，模仿着他的姿势，抬起眉毛，“我也一眼就能看穿你呢，Crowley。”

他喷了喷鼻息。她等待着。

“他说他喜欢我的眼睛。”他看向一边，坐了回去。她也回到了座位上。

“他看到了你（的眼睛），而他喜欢他所看到的。”

她可以听见Crowley屏住了呼吸。他没有指望这个答复，他也没打算让她发觉到他没有预料到的程度。他还在看向一边。

“当他看到你（的眼睛）的时候，你有什么感受？”她坚持问道。

一分钟。二。三。三分钟过去了，他连一块肌肉都没有移动。整整三分钟，而她也像石雕一样坐着。三分钟的寂静是十分漫长的。

“像是下地狱的反义词。”

她注意着这些用词，存储到记忆中。她想在她的笔记里一字不差地引用这句话。她在非、常、努力地试图理解它。一方面，她确实可以理解：下地狱的反义词是什么感觉再明显不过了。然而，另一方面，她觉得她什么都没明白：为什么偏偏是这个用词、这个重点？是什么让一个人在明可以说“这感觉像无条件的爱”的时候，偏偏要用“这感觉像下地狱的反义词”来代替？

她还没有找到答案，但对于目前，这还不重要。与之相反，重要的是坐在她面前的客户的需求，这位把头转向一边、用看似随意的姿势掩饰着牢牢握住椅子扶手的双手的客户。

“谢谢你，”她说。他没有回应。“不，说真的。谢谢你，”她重复道，而他依旧没有回应。“我刚才很强硬，我知道这对你来说很困难。”

五分钟。

“还有一个原因。”他打破了沉默，伸展双手，却依旧拒绝和她对视。他一如既往地指望她能够跟上对话中的任何话题，不管这些话题如何转来转去、最后转回最初的那个。“我喜欢你的名字。”

“Aubrey？”她困惑地问道，显然有些惊讶。

“不，不。你的姓，Thyme【译者注：百里香】。”

她这才开始微笑。

“我喜欢植物。”他说。

“我在你看来是株草（herb）啊。”

“我喜欢植物，天使也喜欢这些花花草草的。”

“天使？”

“我……”他气鼓鼓地嘟囔着。她意识到他原本没打算说出口，而现在他可要付出代价了。“我有时候这样叫Ezra。别放在心上。”

**_不_**，她想着，**_不，我一定会放在心上的_**。但是她不甚确定该怎么利用这条线索。

她开始怀疑，对于Crowley而言，名字是有意味的：事物和人们的名字会影响他，是他衡量这世上的事物对他的意义的一种方式。她开始重新思考，之前见面时他让她用姓氏、而非名字称呼他的时候，那一刻的重要性。

“时间到了。”她宣布道。

他认同地松了口气，点了点头，从座位上支撑自己站了起来，回到她办公室外的世界中，“好，”他说。

“下周见？”她问出每周例行的问题。

他站着点了点头。他走向门口，打开了门。在离开前，他踟蹰了一下。

“下周见，Herb。”他说道，离开了办公室。

对于专业治疗师Aubrey Thyme，这感觉便是一场胜利。

* * *

“我只是不想在这里摘下来。”他说。

这样的对话已经重复了许多遍了。一个多月以来，他几乎每一次见面都会说同样的话。当他们两人都没有提及墨镜的话题的时候，他会说这句话，仿佛她坚持让他摘掉墨镜一样。她从来没有这样要求过，哪怕一次，但是她明白Crowley需要表现得像是她这么做了一样。一遍又一遍，他需要重复这个对话。

Aubrey Thyme这样的专业治疗师喜欢抱怨大众媒体对心理治疗的描绘。他们都看过《黑道家族》、《心灵捕手》、《老大靠边闪》和《扪心问诊》【注1】。大多数治疗师都敢于承认，看到他们的职业被美化确实令人激动。但他们同样热衷于抱怨这些心理治疗的过程描绘有多么的不准确。最离谱的描绘之一便是这些治疗的速度之**_快_**、过程之**_简单_**、以及治疗师的职业建议对于帮助客户恢复之**_意义重大_**。

作为一个职业治疗师，Aubrey Thyme明白她对客户的解读的价值是多么的微乎其微。她觉得，她目前对Crowley墨镜的解读已经挺清晰的了。如果这是一个电视剧，她可能会对着Crowley说：**_你还没有意识到吗？你一直重复着你不想把它摘下来，是因为你在害怕！你在害怕，_****_Crowley，但是你想被别人看见。你想被我看见！_**

如果这是在电视剧里，她可能还会说：**_我不是你的母亲。我不会因为你让我看见你（的眼睛）而拒绝你的。_**在电视剧里，她会说这样的话，因为编剧永远摆脱不了弗洛伊德，而虚构的心理治疗师永远比患者口中的描述更了解他们的母亲。当然，Aubrey Thyme怀疑过，Crowley实际上在人生的早期经历过其他的创伤，或许和他的家庭根源有关——他拥有一切相关的症状——但他从来、一次也没有提及过他的母亲。她也从未问过他；因为她并不太吃弗洛伊德理论的那一套。

在电视剧里，一个这样的长篇大论足以让Crowley摘下他的墨镜，然后他就会被治愈了。

然而，Aubrey Thyme和Anthony Crowley并不活在电视剧里。

在现实世界里、在他们的生活中，治疗的过程可能会很慢、很慢。它可能会不断重复。一个客户，可以在周复一周的来访中展现出一模一样的症状，重复着同样的词句，来而复往。这个过程可以非常的**_无聊_**。

但它是有意义的，因为这种重复性的过程正是客户需要做的。在电视剧里，心理治疗的难题属于治疗师；在现实生活中，难题永远属于客户。

根据Aubrey Thyme的专业观点，治疗师的工作，是给予客户解决难题的空间，提供努力的方向，并允许自己在工作开始重复的时候感到无聊。

换句话说，Aubrey Thyme对Crowley让她无聊这点很是满意。至少，从某一方面是这样。

“让我这样问你，”她换了一种发问方式，因为先前的几次对话中，Crowley均表示坚持不愿摘下墨镜，“你是不想在这里摘下墨镜，还是只是不想让我看见你摘下来？”

“啥？”

“你觉得，如果你在这里摘下来，我不看着，会怎么样？”

“别犯傻了，”他讥讽道，因为Crowley的感情洞察力明显是负值。

“我认真的，”她坚持道。她现在拥有他的足够的信任，所以她有时可以放心地任性一点。她知道这招对Crowley管用。

“会……”他一边思索着，一边一只手在空中画圈，“没问题。这没什么。”

“是吗？”她抬起了眉毛，单手托着下巴。

“相信我，我可不缺在人类身边不戴墨镜的经验，”他说道。

这是他不注意的时候时不时做的另一件事：他会在别人说“人们”的场合选择“人类”这个词。她记着这一点，也记着他对圣经、天使和地狱的影射。她对于这些词的意义仍旧毫无头绪。这让Crowley变得有趣起来，即使他需要做的工作如此无聊。

“那我们来试试吧，”她随意的说着，耸了耸肩，仿佛要比试胆量，“我可以到那里去——”她指着办公室的另一侧能看到停车场的窗户，“——然后我会待在那里，你就可以把墨镜摘掉了。”

他的下巴绷紧了，手指轻轻敲着椅子扶手。**_虚张声势_**，她想。

“或者，”她的态度软化了，“我可以走到那里去，保证不回头，然后你可以决定是否摘下墨镜。”

他在思考。

“愿意配合一下吗？”

正如她预判的一样，这让他的态度缓和了下来。Aubrey Thyme目前足够了解Crowley，所以她知道让他行动起来的最佳方式是让这件事的本质变成给予她帮助。“行吧，”他说。

“好的。”她点头道。这是一个有深意的点头，意思是：**_哪怕你不愿意承认，我也明白这是一件很严肃的事情_**。“只要我一面对窗户，你说好之前我都不会回头的。”

“行。他重复道。

她又点了一次头，站了起来，走向那扇窗户。她看向楼下的停车场，默默等待着。

Aubrey Thyme在工作中高度依靠着视觉信息。她观察面部表情、肢体语言，寻找着每一个有关客户的感受和想法的线索。放弃掉这个支柱是很令人不适的。她转而依靠其他感官，尤其是听觉。她可以听见Crowley的呼吸。

“跟我说说话吧。”她说。

“你想让我说什么？”她听到衣服布料的摩擦声：他在改变坐姿。“这有点蠢。”

“是吗？”

他咕哝了一声。

“所以，现在感受如何？我们都准备好了，想试着摘掉他们吗？”

她可以听到他的呼吸。她可以听到他改变坐姿。她可以听到他发出了一声叹息。

“这样。满意了吗？”他说。她猜这便是他表达“我做到了”的方式。她深吸了一口气，以提醒他这对她有多重要。

“哇哦，”她感叹道。她仿佛走在钢丝上。她需要承认这个时刻多么重要，这样**_他_**才能承认这份重要性；但哪怕她超过一点点，他就会生气地拒不开口了。“来吧。告诉我感受怎么样。”

“愚蠢。”

“明白了。其他的呢？”

他没有回应。

“如果你想要的话，我可以给你提供一系列的描述感情的词汇。”

“我不敢相信我这么害怕。这太蠢了。”

瞧，她想。“这让你感到愚蠢、感到害怕。还有其他的吗？”

他没有回应。

“会不会，感到缺少遮蔽？”

“我当然会感到缺少遮蔽，你对自己惊人的洞察力很骄傲哈？”他一下子恼了，她决定放过他这一次。

“好的，”她安慰道，“好的。愚蠢。害怕。缺少遮蔽。”

“绝望。”

她深深地叹了口气。

“我感到世界要走向末日了。”她不太能分辨出来，他的语速太慢了。她开始担心，这会不会太超过了。“这说不通，”他继续道，“为什么做这么一件蠢事会让我觉得世界末日又要来了呢？”

她不知道。她不知道**_又_**的意思是什么，但是她有种直觉，以后她会知道的。“我们先到这里吧，”她温和地建议道，“你觉得呢？”

“好，好。”停顿了一下。“好了，你可以回来了。”

当她转过身时，她看着Crowley，看着她在墨镜中的倒影。她看到了他破碎的内心。她深深地呼吸，回到了她的座位上。

“谢谢你和我分享这些，”她说。她觉得他在看向她，但她不能确定。他看上去并没有在听她讲话。“谢谢你。”

“我丢了它。”他语气平平地陈述道。

“你指什么？”

“在那场大火里。我丢了它们。我的墨镜。他们摔坏了。”

**_哦，艹，天呐，艹艹艹_**，她内心尖叫着。她慌乱了片刻，感到晕眩，并对先前的无聊感到非常抱歉，“你从来都没告诉我。我原来不知道。”她试图弥补，“跟我谈谈这个吧。”她说。这是个错误的决定，因为他们还在第一阶段，还在试图建立安全感，而她可以确信面前的这个人并不感到安全。

“我——”他犹豫地开口，然后闭上了嘴。他摇了摇头，“我车上还有更多的。我拿了另一副备用的，然后就没了。”

**_胡说_**，她想。她暂时离开了她的职业模式。所以她做了许多专业治疗师忍不住摆脱专业模式时都会做的事：她开始对客户行为给出阐释，“你知道……你想知道我怎么想吗？”

他望向她。

治疗师的阐释价值不大。Aubrey Thyme通常试图避免给出阐释，虽然这很容易令人满意。看着另一个人说，**_看吧，这就是你，我对你的了解比你自己还要多_**，是很容易给人成就感的。但是这通常对于帮助客户毫无用处。尽管，有的时候，它的确可以提供帮助。

”我倾向于猜测，“她继续道，保持着谨慎又轻柔的语调，“当你在大火中丢失你的墨镜的时候……我倾向于猜测，你当时感到了愚蠢、害怕、没有遮蔽，仿佛世界末日就要来了一样。“

Crowley发出了一声根本不能被称为笑声的声音。他说，“你什么都不懂，”微微颤抖着。

电视里对于心理治疗的描绘的另一个错误是眼泪的意义。在治疗中，哭泣当然是重要的，但重要性的原因和方式从未被正确展现过。电视剧通常把眼泪描绘得像一场笑话：客户用纸巾抹着眼泪，治疗师在旁边陪伴着，仿佛残存的肢体一样（acting like a vestigial limb）。在现实生活的真实治疗中，在Aubrey Thyme这样的治疗中，有时客户的哭泣就意味着治疗师最重要的工作已经完成了。治疗师是见证者和参与者，给予他们同理心和共鸣，利用这些工具来帮助客户感受他们需要感受的、表达那些没有治疗师帮助可能不知该如何表达的。Aubrey Thyme知道，当一个客户哭泣的时候，她的责任是确保这是一个矫正性情感体验【注2】，是一个能够使客户愈合的过程。

这对于Crowley这样的客户而言尤其重要，因为他们倾向于展示愤怒和偏移话题，而不是悲伤和痛苦。他们的眼泪是很稀有的，流泪对他们而言是一件极为困难的事情。当这样一位客户哭泣的时候，她会感到这份工作的意义就像被糖水浸过一样，而不仅仅是解开有趣的谜团的机会。Aubrey Thyme是一个无神论者，但她无法不用宗教语言来形容，当Crowley这样的客户足够信任她以至于可以在她面前哭泣意味着什么：这是恩典。她不值得这样的恩典，这带给她无比的幸福。

她知道，如果她把这些透露给Crowley，他会捧腹大笑的。她逐渐开始理解他的幽默感。但她不会告诉他这一点，这辈子都不。她绝对、绝对不会做任何把他的注意力从他需要流下的眼泪转移走的事。

* * *

“基本原则。”他开口道。

“好。”她不知道这次的基本原则是为了什么，鉴于这是他这次见面后蹦出的第一个词，但是像**_基本原则_**这样的概念是心理治疗师如Aubrey Thyme绝对喜爱的。

“我这次见面结束前把它摘掉，然后走人。”

她忍不住笑了，**_得了吧，你个傻瓜_**。“不，Crowley。我不可能同意的。”

他有些失望，坐回了椅子上。

“如果你摘墨镜，我们我们就要进行一场非常深入且令人不适的对话。”**_基本原则_**。

“好啊，那我就不摘了。”

“好啊。”

“你可真行，Herb。”

她耸耸肩，他倒是没有让她失望。“也许我们可以先做些准备工作。也许今天我们不会迈出这一步，但是下一次会。我们可以设立一些双方都能接受的基本原则，然后下一次见面就可以实施这些原则了。”

他想了想，双臂交叉在胸前，深吸了一口气，“我跟Ezra提到了你。”他说。

“哦是吗？”她试图维持随意又专业的语气，但她知道她没成功。他是故意让她惊讶的，这个她清楚得很。有时候，他仿佛就盼着给她使绊子、让她犯错。

“嗯——”他说。

“然后？”

他耸了耸肩，“他想见你。”

这就很有趣了。因为联合见面可以非常有用，尤其对于创伤而言。在疗程后期，当他们完成了更多关于他的创伤叙事的工作后，把叙事分享给一个亲密的朋友可以起到很好的效果，尤其考虑到这位朋友在创伤经历中扮演的角色。何况，她也很想见识一下这位Ezra。如果她说她对于能让Crowley不带讽刺地用“Angel”来称呼的人丝毫不好奇，那一定是骗人的。

“别太当真，”他拉长了调子接着说，而她才意识到她还没有回话，“他谁都想见一见。他就是**_喜欢_**见人。”

“啊哈，”她说着点点头。她还在考虑怎样才是对她的客户的最佳方案，同时努力把自己与职业无关的好奇心收敛住。“那你怎么想？”

“我想，他住伦敦，你住纽约。”

这是她对她的客户感到百思不得其解的另一个谜题。他仿佛推翻了地理学的常识。他透露出的信息明确表示他确、实、主要居住在英格兰。她无法想象这么频繁的越洋机票的费用，但他明显有自己的门路。真正让她感到不解的是他飞来飞去消耗的时间该有多么离谱。

她对此的一个猜想是：对于他而言，只要能确保他不会意外偶遇她，这个成本是值得的。她想，也许只有这么戏剧化又夸张的点子才能够猜中Crowley的心思。

“在之后，可能有些情况下，让他加入我们的对话会很有帮助，”她说，“但这完全取决于你，如果你愿意的话。”

他耸耸肩。

“他会给你施加压力，使得你同意让他来吗？”

“所以你觉得什么样的基本原则能让我们**_双方都能接受_**？”他说。看上去话题又转回到了原来的墨镜上。

“比如……”她思考了一下，“我们应该在见面最开始的时候做，但是这只是我的想法。”

“万一你打算早结束怎么办？”

她对他怒目而视：他还指望着她尖叫着逃跑呢。“我不会的。”

“这是个承诺吗？”他问道，几乎像是在嘲讽。她说不出有什么不对劲的地方，但确实有些奇怪，仿佛他在把她带向她认不出的陷阱一样。

“当然，”她回应道，因为尽管他现在让她感到奇怪，她找不出任何不承诺的理由。毕竟，她还是个专业人士。

“好吧，”他失望地叹道，在座位上扭动了一下，向前倾，靠近了她，“你该更谨慎地挑选承诺对象的，Aubrey Thyme。”

她不能理解刚刚发生了什么。她不能理解，她做了什么让她失去了“Herb”这个外号。然而她知道，即使她问了，他也不会回答的。“你需要什么让你建立安全感？”她试图回到正题。

他耸了耸肩，有些躁动不安。

“如果你愿意，”她再次尝试，“我们今天可以先练习一遍。我们可以做个实验，做好每一个步骤，就像我们下次做的一样，只是你不用摘下墨镜。”

“也许，”他坐立不安、看来看去，“也许。他的名字其实不是Ezra，你知道的。”

**_该死的_**。“什么？”她问道。

“Ezra。这不是他真正的名字。我刚刚已经跟你说了。”

**_我几乎忘了你有多爱说谎了_**。她几乎把这句话脱口而出，觉得自己此刻就像个半吊子。“你想告诉我他的真名吗？”

“不想。”

“好的。”

“Aziraphale。”

**_该死的！_**“Az-ra-什么来着？”

“A-zir-a-phale，”他放慢语速重复了一遍，“单名。就一个单词。Aziraphale。”

“这名字挺不常见的。”她说着，感觉自己蠢透了。

他耸了耸肩，“在我们家乡不是这样。”

Aubrey Thyme曾经花了一个月周游欧洲，包括在英国的一个周末。她很确信**_Aziraphale_**在那里不可能是一个常见的名字。

“那么，谢谢你告诉我真相。” 她说着，感觉自己更蠢了。

他耸了耸肩，“所以，我们开始练习，嗯？就……表演？”

“呃，对。”她点点头。他转移话题的目的太明显了，回头看来，她对于这招奏效有些恼火。但至少，这次的转移对于治疗过程是有帮助的。这给了他时间思考问题。

这次见面结束时，他们商讨完了基本原则。

* * *

**_猫眼_**，她想。这是她的第一反应：**_猫眼_**。

见面结束后，当她整理笔记时，她才会意识到她的错误，结合着脸侧的纹身、偶尔的口齿不清、身上配饰风格的选择。那时，她会痛苦地抱怨并重新思考她对他的认识。但此时此刻，在治疗过程中，她以为她看到的是猫眼。

他有着一双猫眼，而且是看上去非常、非常愤怒的猫眼。

她什么都没有说。这是他们的基本原则之一。他说她可以尖叫，但是他不想听到她的评价。只要他没有戴上墨镜，她就会保持沉默。

所以她没有开口。她同样没有尖叫，并且发现这是有意义的。这双眼睛让人紧张，尤其是因为其中包含的愤怒，但他们同样很美。他坚持的另一条基本原则：她不会，在任意阶段，评价说他们很美。她不会做出任何方面的评价。

和他保持视线接触不是件简单的事，尤其考虑到他的眼睛表达出的愤怒。她很难在对视着这样一双眼睛的同时泰然自若。但这是有意义的。她的一切职业经历，都是为了让她在这样的时刻不失态。此外，Aubrey Thyme明白她的客户不是在生**_她的_**气。她明白的，她真的理解这个。他在生他自己的气，因自己的眼睛而愤怒，因自己如此害怕而愤怒。

她推测，此时此刻的Anthony Crowley对Aubrey Thyme是有某种畏惧的，虽然他几乎从不畏惧任何事物。他畏惧她可以对他做的事情，打破他、让他失望、表露拒绝。他正在畏惧，并且为此而感到愤怒。但Aubrey Thyme不会让他失望的。她可是个专业人士。

他们说好了要计时。他原本建议一整个分钟的对视。但是，她警告他整整一分钟不间断的、无声的对视会比想象中久得多。经过几轮协商后，他们最终敲定了43秒。此刻，她从他眼中的愤怒中意识到，她应该更努力地争取缩短时长的。他现在很痛苦。

计时器响了。他又戴上了墨镜。她做了个深呼吸，而他也一样。

“好了，”她说。他长叹一口气。

“你没尖叫。”

“我也没逃跑。”

“你应该跑的。”

这不是他第一次说这样的话。这是他的防御机制：只要他感到脆弱的时候，就可以躲进这个自己塑造的摄人又危险的形象中去。她的专业意见是，在今后的某个时机，她会和他探讨这个问题。但不是现在。

“那么，”她说着伸出双手，仿佛在说，**_你知道的，基本原则_**，“告诉我你在想什么吧。”

“我在想你应该逃跑。”

她点点头，“还有？”

“我在想我是不是应该睡个午觉。”

**_事不过三_**，“以及？”

“其实也没有那么糟糕。”

“没那么糟糕，”她重复道。他耸耸肩，不置一词。所以她推进了一步，“谢谢你信任我。”

他耸耸肩，没有开口。所以她重复了一遍：“Crowley。谢谢你。”

他嘟囔了几声她认为是“不是什么大事”之类的话。

她问道：“信任我是怎样一种感觉？”

他脸上闪过一种她无法解读的情绪。他现在有些不安，明显在向她掩饰着一些什么。他永远都有要掩饰的东西，毕竟他一直在说谎，但现在——她想——他对此感觉并不好。

“有些事我还没有告诉你。”他用受惊似的谨慎的语气说着，仿佛像是一个仅仅因为提出想吃晚饭而被给了一记耳光的孩子一样。

“我知道的，Crowley，”她安抚道，让他平静下来，微笑着，“我从第一次见面就知道了。”

“你如果真的了解我，就不会喜欢我了。”他说。

“Crowley，”她用十分的认真叫这个名字。她试图和他的眼睛对视，即便有墨镜的阻挡。她想确信他看到了她的微笑，她微笑中的温暖——专门为他而露出的温暖，“我**_确实_**了解你。我看到了你，所以我了解了你。”

他不相信她。不是全心全意。但是，她可以相信，他的信任是足够的。不多，但足够。

译者注：

【注1】美剧或电影名。《黑道家族》：_The Sopranos_；《心灵捕手》：_Good Will Hunting_；《老大靠边闪》：_Analyze This_；《扪心问诊》：_In Treatment_（作者写作“In Session”，当为笔误。）

【注2】矫正性情绪体验：在适宜的场合将患者重新暴露于过去无法面对的情绪体验中。为获得帮助，患者需经历合适的矫正性情绪体验，以修复过去经历的创伤影响。（Alexander & French, 1946）。该概念是一切针对病原的心理治疗的基本治疗原则。矫正性情绪体验持续在整个治疗过程中出现，令患者感受到治疗师回应着患者的真我、真实感受和先前被压抑的思想的方式与引起病原者不同。患者在治疗关系外意识到他人因其行为转变而产生的态度转变亦是该过程的一部分（Molnos, 1998）。

Reference:

Alexander, F., & French, T. M. (1946). _Psychoanalytic therapy_. New York: Ronald Press.

Molnos, A. (1998). _A psychotherapist’s harvest: A to Z of clinical practice and theoretical issues with special reference to brief forms of psychoanalytically based treatment_. Unpublished manuscript. Retrieved from: <http://fox.klte.hu/~keresofi/psyth/psyhthr.html>


	3. 第三章 转移和逆转移

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme和她的客户，Anthony Crowley，在努力寻找一个继续的方向，尽管他仍有许多事不愿告诉她。

“我觉得是时候开始正经的话题了，我们来谈谈那场大火吧。”她说。

“真的？”他看上去被逗乐了，“我都开始担心我们进展到那个话题之前你已经是个小老太太了。”

“那你可真是个小可爱。”她故作严肃道。

创伤治疗三阶段模型中的第二阶段有好几种不同称呼，如回忆和哀悼、再加工、或者记忆处理等等。这一阶段的目标是面对创伤记忆、理解它、以减弱它对生活的影响。从神经学上说，创伤经历会干扰人的记忆处理系统。举个例子，创伤记忆在大脑中就像是一个不断重复且无法用语言描述或理解的现实，占用着过多的空间。这一阶段的目标便是把创伤记忆从它原本待的地方赶出去，将它转变成可表达的、可理解的状态，从而使其不再干扰创伤幸存者的神经处理过程。

在Aubrey Thyme的专业观点看来，这一阶段的最佳处理方式是讲故事。毕竟，生活就在于叙事：人的生活中的每个时刻都只有在他人的语境下才能被阐述出来。因此，当带领客户过渡到第二阶段的时候，Aubrey Thyme认为很重要的一点是将话题从创伤本身转移到围绕着该经历的整个生活。

“你觉得，”她问道，“你可以接受和我更多地谈谈那场大火吗？”

“来吧，”他说着打了个手势，意思是**_快点开始吧_**，“早谈早完事。”

“我想让我们慢慢来。”

Aubrey Thyme知道，对于Crowley来说，“慢慢来”可以是一种很痛苦的方式。这对于像他这样的创伤幸存者而言并不罕见：持续的肾上腺素总是比静坐要令人舒适。她过去曾试图向Crowley解释创伤反应背后的神经学原理，但是结果并不理想。他哂笑着说神经科学“很可爱”，而她觉得这评价未免太过冒昧。但是她可以把这个先放到一边。没必要对牛弹琴。

“所以，我们怎么开始？”他问道。

“嗯……”她努力让自己听起来考虑周密，“我们有很多种方式可以选。我们可能会试试好几种不同的方法，看看哪个最适合你。但是我有一个大概的计划想告诉你。”

她等着他表示兴趣。她等了很久，终于等到了他的那个手势：**_接着说_**。

“我们可以写一本书。”

“我曾经和许多客户实践过这个方法。”她没有告诉他的是，这些客户通常都是比他年轻得多的儿童和青少年。“我们要谈的是一场发生在书店的大火。不是很合适吗？我们可以写一本关于那场大火的书。”

“我不喜欢书。”哦，他当然不喜欢。

“Aziraphale喜欢书。”她如此说道，因为她知道她在干什么。

“书里要写什么？”他问道，因为她已经知道她要干什么了。

“我们可以把它记述下来，像个故事一样。开头、经过、结尾，然后最后一章专注于未来。我们可以起一个书名，做封面、目录，任何都行。”

他张开嘴想要说什么，又止住了。他刚刚还好好的，但现在看上去很迷惑。“什么才算是开头？”

“这由你来决定。你觉得什么算这个故事的开头呢？”

“那个词。”她知道这又是一个她不会听懂的他的私人笑话。她等待着，因为她现在已经知道，讲完私人笑话后通常是他最坦诚的时候。“我完全不知道开头应该是什么。”

“那么……”她犹豫道，“我们之后可以建立一个完整的时间线。但是针对现在，大火前发生了什么呢？”

“世界在走向末日。”

“为什么呢？”

他的表情变得复杂，显得很受困扰，“我不知道该怎么和你谈这个。”

“没关系的，”她点点头、安抚道，“我们慢慢来，记得吗？我们最终会成功的。”

“不，”他摇了摇头，思索着，看上去更加困受挫了，“不，我是说，我真的不知道该怎么和你谈这个。”

“这就是为什么我们会见面呀。”

他现在开始生气了。

“跟我说说吧，Crowley。”她温柔地说。

他没有开口，而是又在座位上像无脊椎动物一样伸展着身子。他皱着眉、活动着手指，“我们吵了一架。”

“你和Aziraphale？”

他点点头。

“这就是世界末日？”

“可能吧。”他耸了耸肩。

“你们当时在争吵什么呢？”

“关于世界会如何走向末日。”

**_去您妈的吧_**，她内心吐槽着，坐回了座位上，简直想要放弃这段对话，“好的，我们退一步说。当你说世界正在走向末日的时候，指的是什么呢？”

他嘟囔了几个分辨不出来的单词。

“你愿意告诉我，你和Aziraphale当时在争吵什么吗？”

他叹了口气，扭了扭身子，做了个鬼脸，“我想让他去一个地方。他不愿意。”

“然后你们为了这个吵架？”

“对。”

“你当时想让他去哪里呢？”

“半人马座阿尔法星。”

她叹息着，捏了捏鼻梁。“好吧，Crowley。我懂了，我懂了。”

他绷紧了下巴注视着她。她唯一的安慰是，他现在看上去和她一样痛苦。

“如果你对于我提起的话题没有准备好，你可以直说的。”她说道。

他的下颚动了动，但没有说话。

“跟我说说吧，Crowley。”

他没有。

这次见面剩下的进展也不甚顺利。

* * *

“如果，”他有一天这样建议道，“我写了那本书，但是不给你看，怎么样？”

在Aubrey Thyme的专业观点来看，这不是个好主意，“你觉得这会对你有帮助吗？”

他耸了耸肩，看上去有些痛苦。

“如果你知道我不会知道你到底写了没有，你真的会动笔吗？”

他想了想，“大概不会。”

“你看吧。”她说。

“我可以先写出来，再删减内容。”

“删减？”

“删掉我不想让你看到的部分。”

“我们可以尝试一下，”她点点头，虽然仍觉得这不是个好主意，“我们可以谈一谈目录的内容吗？”

“我会删减目录的。”

“啊哦。”

“我感受到了你的怀疑，Herb。”

他倒是没说错。

* * *

挫折和退步是治疗过程的一个正常环节。Aubrey Thyme这样的专业人士懂的如何面对挫折、将其视为一种机会。当一个客户显得抗拒、开始逃避、或者展现出先前并未有过的犹豫的时候，这意味着工作进展到了真正重要的地方。这意味着客户在面对他们真正需要面对的问题。打个比方，就像黎明前的夜晚最黑暗一样。

至于她的客户Crowley，Aubrey Thyme并不觉得最近的原地踏步是种机会。有什么出错了，但是她无法理解。他相比原先疏远了许多，甚至不如最初见面的时候。她在和他工作的时候持续地感受到恼怒和厌烦，要被这种感觉淹没了。

她知道她的职责所在要求她反省这种厌烦感。她得分析她被Crowley的噱头引起的挫败和恼怒对于她个人、工作和自己的心理治疗需求意味着什么。毕竟，她的工作的本性不允许她的个人情感影响专业素养。这是一个错误的信号——属于她自己的错误。

她想，如果他只是说谎，那还好说。她应付得了说谎。她有针对谎言的应对方法。但问题在于，她觉得他不想再说谎了。他想要说出真相。每次他走进她的办公室的时候，她都可以**_感受_**到他多么想告诉她真相。然而他就是不说。不知为何，她还没有做到让他甘愿吐露真相。

她不知道她做错了什么。

就她看来，至少好消息是无论她犯下了什么错误，都是可以被改正的。这是一个像她这样的治疗师相信的核心准则：治疗过程中的坦诚交流可以消除过去的伤害；无论怎样，坚定无畏、带有同理心地接受真相可以修复一段磨损的友情。即便是治疗关系中最严重的裂痕，也可以被足够的坦诚、同理心和努力工作愈合。

只要她的客户Anthony Crowley不放弃回访，她总有机会不再这样搞砸事情。她只是需要想出来怎么做。

* * *

“我今天想跟你聊聊你先前说的一些事。”她说。

“哦，**_那_**可是让我闭嘴的好方式。”她把这当作正面信号。这确实听上去像他一贯的半吊子混蛋的作风，但同时也是他被她的所做所言影响、产生了感受的承认。这比他先前有时给她的信息要多。

“前一段时间，”她本可以指出更确切的时间，但她决定最好说得模糊一点，“你告诉我，如果我真的了解你，就不会喜欢你了。”

“对。”

“这是我今天想聊的。”

“明白。”

她等待着。他开始抖腿，指尖敲击着扶手。十五秒。

“所以？”他最终让步了，“你想聊这个，那就聊呗。”

“其实，”她冷静而平和地说着，有意地缓解他的焦虑，“我更希望听到你的解释。”

他大声地叹了口气。**_这个戏精又来了_**，她想着。

“你想让我说什么？”他问道。

“想到了什么就说，想说什么都行。”

“弗洛伊德也老这么说。”

“你少来这套分散我的注意力。”

他冲她扮了个嘲笑的鬼脸，她决定理解为友好的暗示。她微笑地等待着，维持着她希望他能够效仿的平和而放松的姿势。半分钟后，他在椅子上坐稳了。

“我过去做了一些……事情。”他谨慎地选择着停顿。

Aubrey Thyme注意到了这个停顿，打算非常小心地选择她的回复。她有很多种不同的回复方式，而每一种可能的回复在不同情形下可以有独特的治疗上的意义。她可以开玩笑道，**_天呐，我可没打算听一本小说_**。这个回复适用于构建和谐、融洽的关系。如果他需要支持，她可以请求，**_继续，你做的非常好_**。她也可以寻求更多的事实，进一步询问，**_是什么样的事情？_**

但是，在这个时刻、对这位客户——这位容易发怒、有可观收入、纹着脸上的纹身的客户，基于她对他了解和不了解的一切事实，Aubrey Thyme迅速联想到了她的法律责任。

“在你继续之前，”她说着，努力维持平和冷静的口吻，希望自己没有听上去泰国急迫，担心那样会打消他试图说出真相的尝试，“我想提醒你，我在特定情况下处于法律责任需要打破保密协议……如果你还记得——”

“嘘！”他恼怒地瞪着她，打断了她的话，“我记得。我签了知情同意书，不是吗？”他确实签了，在谈论伊底帕斯情结和稳定情绪的技巧之后。她至今仍有些好奇他签字的方式，但她的确拥有他的签字。“跟那个没关系。你想听我说，那就让我来说。”

“好的。”她回复道，点了点头，意思是说，**_我在全神贯注地听呢_**。她接着等待着。

“一些、事情。”他以同样的停顿重复道。

她又点了点头。

确认了她在认真听，他又往座位里面蹭了蹭。他把脖颈靠在椅背上，抬头望向天花板。他又开始了讲述。

“我做过一个决定。为了人们。或者，应该说我在他们什么都不知道的时候，把他们推向了这个决定。它不可改变，也不应该由我来做。这是错的。嗯……可能是吧。其实最后什么都解决了，我想。其实我还挺骄傲的。总的说来，我还是会再做一遍的。但是——你看，现在回想，我当时没有按我想要的方式去做。”

“我明白了。”她安静地回复，虽然她没明白。

“我担心我会再做一遍这种事。”

“为人们做决定？”她试着猜想。

“这次范围更小。嗯……”他改变了一下坐姿，依旧望着天花板，“我猜这取决于计算方式。后果会小得多，这我能确定。但是行为本身——”

“Crowley。”

这种事有时会发生。他会被轻易地分散注意力。但他几乎不会因为她拉回他的注意力而感到冒犯。她把视线从天花板转向了他。

“我想说的是，有些事情你还是不知道的好。”他做了个手势，她意识到那是她曾经做过的，意思是：**_这就是我能做的了_**。

“这个‘你’，是泛指还是特定？”她问道。

“都是。”他耸了耸肩，“有些事情**_你_**还是不知道的好。”

Aubrey Thyme思考了一下这句话，皱了皱眉。

她受过科学从业者模型的训练，这意味着她习惯于从专业角度将自己理解为科学家和从业者。她从业者的一面体现在她的实践：她和客户工作，将心理学理论应用到特定的案例。她科学家的一面体现在建立假说和测试其真实性：她仅仅在心理学理论和实际数据相吻合的情况下才接受它们，并且在她的假设和原则与当下数据相违背时进行相应的修正。

但是Aubrey Thyme作为科学家的一面还有着另外更深一层的意义。Aubrey Thyme相信真相。她相信对真相的追求。她相信真相治愈和再生的力量：毕竟，她的从业实践就在于帮助个体认识并接受关于他们的人生的真相。她相信真相的高尚。她理解知识本身的价值，将其视为内在固有价值的目标。

这意味着，认为自我职业建立在科学假说的基础上的Aubrey Thyme，不太能够接受有些事实最好对她保持未知。

“我不相信。”她说。

“你不会的，”他喃喃道，“这就是为什么。你不会知道你不知道的东西。”

“你在通过隐藏自身来保护我。”她总结道。

“我在试图避免替你做一个完全应当由你自己来做的决定。”

“那就让我来做咯。”她若无其事地耸肩道。她能够若无其事，是因为对于Aubrey Thyme而言，接受知识的决定从来不需要多加考虑。“我做了决定，我来负责。”

他看上去并没有被打动。

“不，我认真的，”她再次尝试说服他，尽管她的语调依旧不改，“这是我的工作，你明白的吧？我就是干这个的。”

他摇了摇头，没有接受她的理由。

“如果这是属于我的决定，那就让我来做主。”

她没有说服他，甚至丝毫没有影响到他的思维想法。他只是一直摇头，而她开始感到恼怒、不被尊重。Aubrey Thyme是个专业人士，而她不希望有人看轻她接受真相的专业水平。

“不接受他人的决定和替他们做决定是一样的，你知道吧。”她说。

他看向一边，又露出了最近经常出现的痛苦神情，不置一词。

“无论你告诉我关于你的任何事，没有什么是值得这种程度的痛苦的。”她说道，也相信着。她希望也能够让他相信这句话。

她等待着，等待着。她观察着他，摆出恳求的神情，期望他看向她。他没有。他只是舔了舔牙。

“让我做我的工作吧，Crowley。”

“你不知道你不知道什么。”他又在喃喃道。

她没有满意，决定冒险再尝试一遍：“你要怎样才可以相信我呢？”

他叹了一口气，至少看向了她。“我会考虑的。”

* * *

“我们今天来谈谈宗教。”下一次见面时，他还没坐稳就迫不及待地开口。

“好啊，”她接受了这个话题。她原本没有打算这个，但考虑到先前讨论中对真理和知识的重视，宗教听上去是个挺合适的话题。“关于宗教的什么呢？”

“关于你的信仰，确切地说，”他说道，“我想知道你为什么是个无神论者。”

“我还想知道为什么你觉得我是个无神论者呢。”她绕着弯子。

“得了吧！”他没有被绕进去，“为什么？”

“为什么你想知道？”

“我就是想。为什么？”

“这个理由可不够好。“

他发出了不满意的类似嘶嘶一样的声音。“这对我……很重要。我需要知道。”

“是吗？我想知道原因。”

“它会改变一些事情。”

“如何改变？”

“它就是会。”

“到底怎样呢？”

“它就嘶——”他的语言障碍更明显了，她注意到每当他生气或激动时就会这样。他把头扭到一边去，又扭了回来，显然决定换一种策略。他摘掉墨镜，直直望进她的眼睛，“Aubrey Thyme，告诉我为什么你是无神论者。”

她得承认，这是个很明智的策略。这让她有些吃惊，也迫使她努力不把这点表现出来：“Anthony Crowley，告诉我为什么你在乎这个。”

没有了墨镜，他便无处隐藏他的情感。他的眼里满是焦虑和固执，但她也看到了畏惧和希望。“能不能——请你、嘶嘶嘶相信我。”

有时，他看上去完全就是一个不该去相信的人。

她只有不到一瞬的时间来决定如何回应：是继续对峙、屈服、还是试图分散注意力。她可以感到这是个非常重要的时刻，因为她的选择会影响到未来的一切进展，决定着两人的关系。他话中的意思是十分重要的，而她此时此刻的回应亦十分关键。她没有时间做充足的理性推断：建立假说、再根据治疗准则衡量得失。她需要依靠她的直觉，而她只能寄希望于这些年的训练和经验让她的直觉锋利到不会让她偏移正轨。

“好，好，”她抬起双手，温柔地安抚道。“好了，Crowley，”她微微笑着说，“那我们就谈这个。”

他僵住了。他没有戴回墨镜，只是把目光转向别处，等待着。她也在用这个时刻等待他平静下来。

就让她来为他示范何为坦诚交流。

“我想我只是觉得这说不通。”她说。

“什么说不通？”

“整个概念，”她耸耸肩，“我不是很习惯于谈这个。”

“什么说不通？”他坚持问道。

“很难解释清楚，整个上帝、天堂、地狱，这一套。这只是我个人的想法。”

“邪恶对你而言说不通？”他听上去像是觉得她胡言乱语，而这让她开始怀疑自己是不是真的在胡言乱语。

“你在想什么，Crowley？”

“为什么邪恶对你而言说不通？”

Aubrey Thyme是一个非常善于思考的女人。她选择了一个让她无时无刻不在思考的工作。她也十分善于剖析自己，但这并不意味着她的所有思考都是可以被描述清楚的。Aubrey Thyme不愿探讨宗教的一部分原因就是，宗教的本性不允许她清清楚楚、完完整整地表述。

她尽力去表达自己想法：“我只是觉得，人们仅仅在用‘邪恶’这个词来描述我们无法理解的事物。”

“嗯。”他看上去在认真地思考些什么。

“我觉得所有的问题都有答案。”

“唔嗯。”他说着轻轻点了点头，手里把玩着墨镜。她注意到他的目光像是在思索着什么她无法得知的事情。

“这只是我的想法。完全个人的。而已。”

“我懂了。”他不停地点头，持续思考着，又戴上了眼镜。“好，我懂了。”

“那好，”她不知道还可以说什么。她等了片刻，让他继续思考他脑子里的事情，然后提出，“我觉得我们可以讨论一下刚才发生了什么。”

“哦哦，听上去不错，”他说，“但恐怕时间不够。”

“什么？”他们才**_刚刚_**开始。她**_知道_**他们才刚刚开始。她多年的经验让她的内部生物钟能够准确地估算50分钟的时长，而此刻她十分确信她的生物钟告诉她疗程还没有超过十分钟。她抬头望向墙上的时钟，郁闷地发现Crowley说的是对的，“我们怎么就——”

“得走了，下周见。”他趁着她还没回过神说道。当他踏出办公室门的时候，她还在愤怒地瞪着她的时钟。

她剩下的一天一直感觉有什么不对劲。

* * *

他看上去糟透了，整个人极度紧张又恐惧，犹豫着什么，充满了自我怀疑。她这次见面一看到他，就确信他有一个计划——一个一心要完成的计划。

“这，”他刻意又夸张地说，“是一个象征。”

她点点头表示接受。她看着他放在两人之间的象征，“这是个苹果。”

他被惹恼了，“对，这是个苹果。苹果就是象征。”

Aubrey Thyme办公室中的两把椅子是她主要的工作范围，但房间里显然也有其他家具。栗子旁边有茶几，茶几上有纸巾盒、压力球和其他工作所需的装备。当Crowley进入房间的时候，他径直走向了他平时坐的椅子旁边的茶几。他仔细地把所有物品都移到了旁边的地面上，把茶几表面清空。然后他把茶几拉过来，把它摆在二人的椅子之间。

做完了这些，他坐了下来，也注视着、等着她坐下。他创造了一个即兴舞台，等待他的观众就位。

她刚坐下来就注意到了他手里拿的苹果，尽管她之前从未见过他带来苹果。他小心翼翼地拿着，仿佛它有多宝贵或危险似的。他看着它，把它放在中间的茶几上。然后他告诉她这是个象征。

“它象征着什么？”她问道。

“苹果一直象征着什么？”他反问道。

“任何事情都可以象征任何事情。”她回应道。

他叹了口气。她在让他焦躁，而他今天没多少耐心。“来配合一下。苹果象征什么？”

“你的目的是什么，Crowley？”

“所有的问题都应当有答案，这是你说的。苹果象征什么？”

使用心理治疗最频繁的人正是治疗师本身这个群体，Aubrey Thyme也不例外。她过去曾经和她的治疗师持续了数年的关系。Aubrey Thyme，作为一个客户，曾经尤其花费了大量时间试图处理她的——用她的话说——**_控制欲问题_**。通过她的治疗，她发现了这些控制欲问题如何影响了她的职业选择。当她作为治疗师、邀请他人进入她的办公室、抛出问题、等待回应的时候，她可以感到事情在她的控制之下。当她熟悉自己的腹稿和建立规则的时候，她感到一切都在控制当中。

当然，治疗的交流过程并不在于维持控制。她工作的目的不是控制。实际上，她的工作很大程度上在于放弃控制，让客户自己掌握恢复的进程。她对此表示理解和接受，并尽全力确保她达到了工作要求，在治疗需要时放弃自己的控制欲。

这不是一个简单的事情。这很有挑战性。作为一个专业人士，她也知道，当她感到掌控权从她手中被夺走的时候，她失败的可能性是最高的。

这就是她此刻的感受：Crowley在把掌控权从她手中夺走。她不喜欢这样。她讨厌这种感觉，这让她不得不更加谨慎。因为她知道，她的专业直觉和个人潜意识正在一较高下。她不知道她究竟应该**_坚持_**从他手中夺回控制权，亦或这只是她的掌控欲在作祟。Crowley让她愈发六神无主。

他嘶了一声，把她从自我反思中拉出来，回到了他和她之间的讨论。“Herb。苹果。跟上我。”

她皱着眉头看向他，“知识。”

“嗯哼。”他点点头，意思是：**_接着说_**。

“关于善与恶的知识。”

他接着点头。

“原罪。”

“对，对，没错。这就是她的象征。”他用了一种不同的、更加个人的方式点点头，表示他的计划正进展顺利。“现在，告诉我。为什么？”

“**_你_**告诉**_我_**为什么。”

“我会的。在你之后。”

她摇了摇头。“我不明白，Crowley。”

“配合一下吧，Herb，”他说着，隔着墨镜望着她，用尽方法让她配合，“我一直在配合你，礼尚往来嘛。就这一次。”

她叹了口气。她会同意的，但不会立刻配合，因为这会让他太长脸的。她看着他，等待着。她一直等到她可以从他的表情推断出他快要憋到爆炸了。

“这是圣经里的典故，”她没有被动容，“别搞得好像你不知道似的。”

“苹果的故事，”他说道，看向中间的苹果，又望向她，“给我讲讲吧。”

“什么？”

“给我讲讲。苹果的故事，给我讲一遍。”

“你认真的？”

“嘶嘶是——”他的声音和平常有些不同。这不是他平常的语调了，低了许多，仿佛她不是用听觉听到的而是感受到的。她所有的控制欲情结冲她尖叫着，告诉她不应该让他这样主导一切，但这语调让她无视了这些尖叫。

“伊甸园，”她用平稳低沉的语调说着，对面的Crowley专注地聆听。他甚至偏了偏头，仿佛这能让他更加专注、清楚地听他讲述这个故事一样，“亚当和夏娃是花园的主人，他们给动物命名。上帝告诉他们可以做任何事情，除了一棵树。他们不可以吃智慧之树上结的果实。但是夏娃还是吃了苹果，也让亚当吃了。所以，上帝把他们赶了出来。”

Crowley惊讶得张口结舌，紧皱着眉头。她猜不到墨镜背后他的眼睛是什么神情。

“你——”他开口，又止住。他重新开口，“你忘了点什么。”

“是吗？”

“是，我觉得你忘了，”他肯定地点点头，声音低沉，仿佛他无法判断自己应当感到好笑还是被冒犯到了，“一些很重要的事情。”

“唔，”她说着观察着他的面部表情，回忆她到底忘记了什么。

他失去了耐心，抬起手摘掉了墨镜。他瞪着她，眼睛睁得大大的。

**_哦，哦。艹。_**她立马觉得她明白了。

首先，她明白了他的意思是什么。她实际上忘记了一些重要的事情，故事中非常重要的情节。她忘了那条蛇。没有了蛇，这个故事就不再正确、完整。但这不是她意识到的全部事情——当此时此刻Crowley直直瞪着她的时候——至少，不是她以为自己全部理解的事情。

当Crowley刻意看向她的那一瞬间，她灵光一闪，脑中浮现了一些想象的画面。她想象着一个小孩、一个年幼的男孩，因为眼部病变和语言障碍，被原生家庭忽视或虐待；她想象着这个孩子收到了一本书，圣经——也许是有大幅插画的儿童版本，被告知这是上帝的言语、真相、和道德的唯一标准；她想象着这个孩子在书页中翻找着和自己相似的形象，而只找到了一条蛇、一个毁掉了伊甸园的、邪恶的爬行生物。

她想象着这个男孩长成了少年，愤怒、害怕又孤独，觉得自己是人类最初的诱惑者。她想象着他，在十八岁生日——或许早些、或许晚些——找到了一个纹身师，坚持在鬓角永久地纹上一条蛇，这样哪怕他闭上眼睛，也能向世界宣扬他的反叛。反叛是他的保护伞，他可以安全地躲藏于其中。他可以让自己成为一条蛇——**_那_**条蛇，并从中保护自己。

她想象到了这些。她想象着Crowley，他的过去。她立刻感到她心中由对Crowley的理解编织出的那个原先混乱、迷惑的蜘蛛网转变了形象，产生了一个新的结构、一个完整的图案。

她想着，**_这_**是她曾经缺失的线索。这是她曾经无法理解的内容。这解释了他的私人笑话，他对圣经的频繁引用，为什么他不经意间总是将“人类”脱口而出。她想，这解释了他的全部。这解开了她面前这个破碎的个体的谜团，这个让她困惑了如此之久的谜团。她觉得，这给了她推进他的抵抗的充足信息。

在那个Crowley执着地看着她的时刻，她确实是这么想的。

“你是对的，你是对的，”她轻声说，试图令二人平静。因为她明白了（或者她以为她明白了），所以她感到自己又恢复了对局面的控制，“我忘了蛇。伊甸园之蛇，它诱惑了夏娃，所以她才吃掉了苹果。”

“对，”他点点头，终于打破了对视，坐回到他的座位上。他看上去放松多了，但似乎并未满足，“这才是这个故事。”

她等待了片刻，让他平静下来，也让她自己平静下来，然后开口：“哇哦。”她先前在重要的时刻也这样感叹过，她知道他会明白。这意味着**_她_**明白了。这意味着她在认真聆听，“我……谢谢你。谢谢你能——”

“你会怎么做？”他又开始针对她了。

“什么？”

“如果你在那儿，你会怎么做？”

“嗯，我会吃掉苹果。”

“哦，你当然会了！”他扑哧一笑。她很高兴看到他终于又露出笑容。“我从来没怀疑过你会那么做。这不是我想说的。如果你是那条蛇，你会怎么做？”

“那条蛇？”她重复道，给自己争取时间思考。

“嗯哼。”

自从他们第一次见面起，Anthony Crowley就在考验她。根据她的专业观点，大部分考验都在扯淡。此时此刻，他又在考验她。而这一次，她觉得他的考验终于不那么扯淡了。这一次，她真心希望她可以通过这次考验。

现在她明白了，Crowley的自我身份认同是伊甸园之蛇。那么，如果她也能达成这个身份认同，她就能和Crowley的身份产生共鸣。

她不会向他说谎的。Crowley今天向她坦诚了很多宝贵的东西，而她不会用一个谎言毁掉这一切。她想通过这次考验，同时保持真实和诚恳。

她想值得这一切。

“说实话？”她用手指点着扶手，“我会把墙推倒。”

他展开了一个大大的笑容，像是有些惊讶又有些感动。她现在知道，她通过了考验。

“是吗？”他问道。

“我一直觉得在那儿建一面高墙挺搞笑的。何况，如果你把墙推倒，就没法阻挡亚当和夏娃了，他们想做什么都可以。”

“炸药还没发明呢，何况还有一个守卫。”她可以看到他眼中发自内心的高兴。“你只有一棵树，和树上的苹果。你会怎么做？”

“那当然和故事里一样啊，把苹果给他们。”她耸了耸肩。

“即便他们事先不可能理解这其中的风险？”

她又耸了耸肩。

“即便你不能问他们这是不是他们真正想要的？”

她第三次耸肩：“如果什么都不能理解，那活着的意义是什么呢？”

她发自内心地感激他的笑容。他就坐在这里，和她一起，看上去这么开心。他伸出手够那个苹果，拿起来在手中把玩，“好，”他说，“那，我们就达成共识了。”

“当然。”她笑道。

“基本原则。”

“什么？”

“下一次，”他点点头，表情变得严肃，“我会跟你摊牌的。下一次。所以，我们得把基本原则说明白，这样才好安排。”

“好啊，听上去不错。”

“这可能不会很愉快。”他警告道。

“我接受得了。”她说。

“不，不不不，”他友善地瞪了她一眼，“你要是开始扮Jack Nicholson，我就立马结束。”

“好，好。”

“还有，记住，你永远都可以离开。”他说。

“我不会的。”

“别保证，”他小心地看着她，“这一次。别做那个保证。”

“好的，好的。”

“而且，如果你离开了，在你回来之前，可以想呆多久呆多久。”

“这是我的办公室，Crowley。”

“意外情况，我们只是在讨论意外的情况。”他又开始把玩苹果，“如果你离开了，想呆多久呆多久，我会在这里等你回来的。”他的表情变得复杂，又开始用双手抛接苹果，“我向你承诺，如果你想，我可以离开。但是除非你要求，我是不会走的。”

“你这次真的非常认真。”

他看向她，“我只是试图不出错。”

她不知道这究竟意味着什么，但她想到了他今天给她的礼物——至少，是她以为他给她的礼物，便觉得自己从未对他如此了解过。她点点头，“谢谢你相信我。”。

“现在可别谢我，”他警告道，但语气要温和得多。他又想起了手中的苹果，递给她，“你想吃吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”

他们花了剩下的全部时间才定下来Crowley可以接受的基本原则。过了一会儿，Crowley把那个苹果吃掉了。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 标题名-Transference：转移，指一人将自己对一个对象的感受、欲望和期待转移到另一对象身上。转移通常指心理治疗过程中，客户将特定情绪或感受投射到治疗师的现象。Counter-transference：逆转移，即治疗师将自我感受投射到客户身上的过程。
> 
> 参考：
> 
> Oelsner, R. (2013). Transference and countertransference today. Sussex, UK: Routledge.


	4. 理论方向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme努力着试图理解她的客户，Crowley，告诉她的真相。

她见过的最善良的人正在她门外的等候区坐着。

她很紧张，但这没什么用。她进入等候区迎接Crowley，紧张地意识到无论发生什么，这次重要的见面都会极具挑战。她的紧张感促使着她加倍努力地准备：她准备好了打开办公室门进入等待区，看到他焦虑地瘫在座位上，请他进入办公室。她也做好了打开门后，发现等待区空无一人、Crowley放了她鸽子的准备。她完全没有预料到，甚至没有把这当做一种可能：Crowley瘫在座位上，坐在她有幸见过的最善良的人的身旁。

她没有准备好，让这个她见过的最善良的人，目不转睛地注视着她。她已进入等待区，他就立马看向了她，仿佛她打开门前他就在注视着她、仿佛他直直地看透了她，而她完全无法阻止。这让她想要缩成小小的一团，从他面前逃离，以躲避那目光里向她涌来的善意。

他朝她笑着，而那是她见过的最温暖、最充满爱意的微笑，甚至让她感到胃部不适地收缩着。

“你！”Crowley一定已经站起来了，因为他挡住了她看向这位善良的先生的视线，“别跟他说话。”

“什么？”她哑声道，暗自松了一口气，因为这把他从那善良而锐利的目光中解救了出来，但她还是感到有些迷迷糊糊。这可不是她在一个可能对客户产生重要意义的见面前应有的状态。

“还有你！”Crowley把头甩向了背后，“够了。”他悄悄地低声说，用的是在外人面前和爱人争吵的语调。

那位善良的先生看上去丝毫没有为此而烦恼：“我只是——”

“嘘。”Crowley悄声道，转向她，仿佛在把她赶回办公室，“来吧，我们走，我们走。”

“好的。”她表示同意。她已经恢复了足够的理智意识到她本可以处理的更好的。但此时此刻，她庆幸她可以远离这个她见过的最善良的人。躲进办公室这个令人舒适的私人空间。

Crowley顿了顿才跟着她进了房间。他又一次转过身，用一根手指指着那位善良的先生，摇了摇，“就……好好的。”

那位善良的先生翻了个白眼，其戏剧性程度虽不及Crowley，但也并非难以望其项背。然后Crowley才走进了办公室，她在他后面关上了门。正当Crowley坐进他的椅子，她站在门口犹豫了一会儿，给自己片刻的缓冲时间，意识到坚固的房门已经把她和那双善良又锐利的蓝色眼睛分隔开了。

“所以，那就是Aziraphale。”她靠在门口说。

Crowley不耐烦地发出了一些声响。

“我……”她停下来整理思绪。这不是这次见面应有的走向。他们还没有正式开始呢，她就得纠正对话了。然而，与此同时，她十分希望干脆取消今天的预约，好让她全神贯注地建立起对于刚刚她见证的Crowley和他的朋友的互动的分析系统。

Aziraphale和她的想象大相径庭。从第一印象看，他简直就是人们想象中Crowley的伴侣的反义词。但与此同时，虽然说不出缘由，她又觉得他不能更合适了。她希望当她完全恢复判断力后，她可以断定Crowley最珍惜的同伴不可能是别人，而只能是坐在她等候区的那位穿着过于讲究、表情过于丰富、善意过于令人恐惧的先生。

“这不在基本原则里。”她迫使自己离开门，坐回她自己的座位上。

“他来只是为了保险，”Crowley微微驼着背、搓着手，“万一有什么意外。”

“来谈一谈吧。”

“我已经很久没有做过这个了。他对此的经验要多得多。”

“他比你要更习惯于保持诚实，”她尝试着说。她可以看到Crowley全身的神经都在紧绷着，决定用一种平和而镇定的态度来安抚。

“差不多吧。”他做了个深呼吸，明显在试图让自己平静下来。她很满意看到他的尝试。这意味着他对自己的了解深入到了知道什么时候需要使用平静下来的技巧。

“所以，”她顿了顿、继续说，“今天可是个大日子，不是吗？”

他皱了皱眉。

“你感受如何呢？”

“我至少打了十次电话取消见面。”

“是吗？”现在轮到她皱眉，表示困惑，忍不住看向她桌上的手机，“我没有收到任何语音邮箱……”

“是，呃……”他也看向了她的手机，又转回了她，有些窘迫，“我改了主意。”

“你感到非常矛盾。”

这个解释大概是不准的，因为他完全没有表示同意。他看向她，隔着墨镜用眼神示意他在注意她讲话。他换上了一副严肃的表情：“你还可以退出。”

她不作声地微笑表示回应。

“我是认真的。”

“我知道，”她的语调充满同情和爱心，正如她此刻的感受，“你考虑得非常周全。”

她本可以用其他方式表达这一点。她可以说，**_你真的是一个很善良的人_**。她也可以说，**_你这么在乎我，我很感动_**。或者，**_你如此关心我真是太好了_**。在其他情况下，她可以选择这之中的一个回应来挑战他，迫使他面对他的人格中倾向于忽视的方面。但不是今天。如果他们今天按照既定计划进行，是不会有时间处理这个问题的。

“我希望你知道，”她继续道，“这是属于你的空间。你不必担心我，我会照顾好自己的。你可以——”

他大笑了一声打断了她，摇了摇头，“别光顾着牺牲自己，Aubrey Thyme。我从来不喜欢牺牲者，他们无聊透了。听着，你不会为了这个停止工作的。你也不会牺牲什么，如果我控制的了的话。”他脸上浮现出一丝类似担忧的神情，但马上被隐藏住了。他摘下墨镜，好直视她的眼睛，“告诉我你想不想退出。”

“当你准备好了就开始吧。”她坚定地说。

“好，”他点点头，微笑地看着她。那笑容的亲近感让她十分惊讶。然而，笑容转瞬即逝，变成了远更谨慎的表情，“记住我们的基本原则。如果你需要……如果你想的话，离开。别去想你应不应该留下，直接做就是了。我会待在这里等你回来。而且……”没有了墨镜，他便藏不住眼里仿佛被抛弃的孩子一般的恐惧，但他还是说了出口，“只要你让我离开，我会立刻执行的。我保证。”

“没错，”她点头道。她收起微笑，配合着他的话题换上严肃的表情。她无法理解这个话题的重要性，但她可以做的是承认并尊重，“我没有忘记。”

他深吸了口气，仿佛还有什么要说的，但没有说下去。他最后又点了一次头。不出意料，他又戴上了墨镜。

她以为他会转移视线、看向一旁。她还以为他会走到一边去，体会躲藏带给他的安全，以弥补今天揭露真相使他需要经受的暴露感。她以为他会张张嘴，犹豫一下，然后开始讲述。但他没有这么做。他在座位上把身体更加向前倾斜，靠近着她。他绷紧下颚，仿佛在专注于什么。他抬起一只手，与她的视线平齐，又犹豫了片刻，准备着什么。

他打了个响指。她没空琢磨这些了。

* * *

“Holy shit, holy fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Christ on a stick, god damned holy mother of God, holy shit, holy shit, holy fuck--”

“你最好停下来这些日常亵渎。”他皱眉道。

Aubrey Thyme大脑中的一部分能够理解他刚刚说的话。她能意识到，因为她知道她理解了这句话。或者，至少，她大脑的一部分觉得她理解了，尽管另一部分告诉她此刻不应该相信先前那部分的判断。她大脑中还有另一部分可以看到并认出Crowley。他正站在房间的另一边，双臂在胸前交叉。她知道——或至少她接受了，因为她意识到她大脑的某个角落在向她传递这个信息：**_他看上去很担心_**。

通常来说，骂人被认为是一种随意的交流方式，缺乏专业精神。研究表明，无论客户本人的语言习惯如何，说脏字会使治疗师在客户心中的信任程度降低。因此，对于治疗师的通常建议为不要提及脏字。然而，这并不意味着没有特殊情况。当客户使用了一个特定的冒犯人的词语，用同样的话回击可以产生宝贵的效果。这可以增强治疗关系的稳固性，帮助客户感到自己被理解。一些其它案例证明，合理使用的脏话可以对客户产生惊人的效果。当一个平时不说“屁话”的人说“那都是屁话”的意义远比说“那很荒唐”、“那不是真的”或“那都没什么意义”要重要得多。所以，对于像Aubrey Thyme这样的专业治疗师是否应该在和客户工作时使用不文明语言这个问题，答案和其他所有成功治疗工作的各个方面一样：看情况。这取决于环境、取决于特定客户当时的需求、也取决于治疗师本人而言是否发自内心感到适应。因此，作为一个专业治疗师，Aubrey Thyme只在极少数的情况下和客户见面时使用脏字，并且当她这么做的时候，她会确保她有充足的治疗方面的理由。

Aubrey Thyme大脑的一部分很高兴它还有进行评估并得到“她说出口的话不适用于治疗环境”的能力。这一部分大脑还意识到了此刻她的客户Crowley看上去有多担心。然而，Aubrey Thyme可不打算过分赞扬这部分大脑。与之相反，她更倾向于注意另一部分大脑发出的令人担忧的信号，即尽管其他部分的大脑仍在运转，它们似乎对语言中枢发往发声器官的信号没有丝毫影响。

“Holy fuck goddamn goddamn goddamn goddamn holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck--”

“Angel！”Crowley大喊，Aubrey Thyme看着他以一种她从未做过的方式甩开办公室门，“进来！”

她看着。她无法控制的看着这一切。她大脑的一部分努力确认了她事实上还能分辨出自己所在的时间、空间、个体和情况。换句话说，根据这部分大脑提供的证据，她知道现在的时间、她身在何处、自己是何人、并且了解自己的情况。另一部分的大脑告诉她，她此刻不应该相信自己的判断。

“Holy fuck holy fuck holyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuck--”

那个善良的先生现在在她的办公室里了。他在这里。没有她的邀请，在**_她的_**办公室，站在**_她的_**空间里。她从没做过这种事。他没有权利站在这儿，因为**_她_**是决定谁能进入这个空间——**_她的_**空间的人。他担忧地看着他，而她的一部分大脑试图解释：**_他很好、他很善良、他会拯救你的_**，而另一部分的大脑尖叫着，**_不不不不不不不_**。

“你**_做_**了什么？”Aziraphale诧异地问道，听上去恼火又失望。

“你知道我做了什么！”Crowley嘶嘶道。

“你就庆幸她还没开始胡言乱语吧！”Aziraphale大叫道。

“说真的？我觉得胡言乱语都比这强。” Crowley继续嘶嘶道。

Aubrey Thyme意识到了他这么说的缘由，因为她还在说话，至少，还在发出噪音。她几乎屏蔽了自己的声音。她大脑的一部分屏蔽掉了她的声音。她的嘴有些难受，她感到喘不过气，但她还是几乎无视了她的声音。

“Holyfuckholyfuckholyfuckholyfuck--”

Aziraphale的注意力完全转向了她，而这让她想要挖个洞把自己埋进去。他注视她的方式和先前不同，但仍让她感到有些不适。他的目光仿佛看穿了一切。他注视着她，仿佛可以看进她的内心，看进那些她从未想让任何人看到的部分。尽管他看到了她的内心，他仍然看上去就像会爱她、接受她，但那只是一丝慰藉罢了。

“我简直不敢相信！”Aziraphale依旧十分恼火。她看着他做了个手势，瞪了Crowley一眼，又转回了她，“你没有**_转化_**她就给了她圣启（Divine Insight）？”

Aubrey Thyme不知道那意味着什么。她理解了每一个单词，或者她大脑的一部分理解了。她知道**_神圣_**是什么意思，而她大脑的一部分现在**_完全懂得_**这个词到底是什么意思了。她也知道**_启示_**是什么意思，尽管这个概念在此时此刻并不是那么令人心安。她也知道**_转化_**是什么意思，但她的大脑没有一个部分愿意思考这个词和她现在的情况有什么关系。

“别转化。”Crowley说着，带有她无比熟悉的坚持和固执。这才是Crowley，一部分的她感叹道。“不要转化她。”

“这根本不可能。”Aziraphale说。他的目光仍注视着她，但现在转向了她的头顶，仿佛看着她的发旋就可以收集到什么实用信息似的。他站在她面前，几乎没有距离，努力**_端详着_**她。

她意识到Crowley趴在Aziraphale的一个肩膀上。他也在端详着她。他做了些手势，她的大脑分析道，**_他被惹恼了_**；她大脑的另一部分想，那个手势的意思是，**_直接做就是了_**；又有一部分提问，**_直接做什么_**？

“不要转化她。”Crowley重复道，仿佛一锤定音。他喜欢在对话中一锤定音，她大脑中的一部分提醒着其他部分。

她听到Aziraphale叹气。她看着他瞪着Crowley。然后她的注意力同时被大脑的好几个部分打断了，注意到她的脸颊湿了。

**_你在哭_**，她的一部分想。

**_永_****_远_****_不要哭的比客户还厉害_**，另一部分想。

**_这样不好_**，这两个部分产生共鸣，表示同意。

当她重新意识到Aziraphale的存在时，他正蹲在她面前，好让视线和她平齐，直视着她的眼睛。

他对她微笑着。

她的一部分一看到了那个微笑就产生了一种完全卸下心防的冲动：想要投入他的怀抱中，依靠在他身上，让他完完全全包围着她，使自己完整——因为他可以的，他可以的，因为他可以用任何她从未值得的方式去爱她。她的另一部分——亦或许是同一部分，看到了那个开放又美丽的微笑，只想要原地蒸发，为了他挖掉自己的眼睛、甚至把自己烧成炭灰，因为这才是她应得的。

“Aubrey？”他的嗓音安静又平和，像一个湖泊，一个安静的、可以在一个好天气扔石子玩的湖泊，一个可以把你淹没、让你永远地沉在水底的湖泊。“这是你的名字，对吗？”

她点点头。她以为她点了头。至少，她大脑大于一个部分十分确信她点过头。她也很确信她的嘴里还在叨叨个不停。

“你没事了，孩子，”他说道。他当然会叫她**_孩子_**，因为她就是他的孩子，他可以保护她、让她完整，**_他怎么敢_**。他伸出手，握住了她的一只手。这是，她的意识才发现这只手上的指甲原来正在她脸颊的皮肤上留下鲜红的抓痕。然后，他伸手够住了她的另一只手，她的意识又发现了这只手也在她的另一边脸颊上留下了抓痕。他握着她的双手，而她的意识开始好奇为什么这双如此平滑、柔软、完美而有力的手还没有化作火焰。

她不喜欢在她的办公室里被触碰。她从不在她的治疗过程中使用肢体接触。她不会触摸她的客户，也不允许他们主动碰触她。而她的全部，全部的她，正在感受这个。他是如此的光辉、美丽，她是如此的爱他，她希望他永远不要松开她的手，虽然她同时痛恨着这样的接触，感到无法忍受，渴望着从他手中挣脱。

“嘘，”他说着，“没事了，你会没事的。”他换做用一只手握着她的双手，用另一只手梳理她脸上凌乱的头发。她想发声抗议。也许她这么做了。他把手挪到了她一侧的脸颊上，而她立刻感到原先被无视的抓伤造成的疼痛刹那间消失了。他又把手挪到了另一侧脸颊，然后她所有的疼痛都消失了。

“你没事了，”他说道。但与其说他这么说，不如说他这么**_做着_**。他的眼神对她发出指令，而她感到她的大脑正在遵从。她意识到自己在深呼吸，吸气、呼气，因为她突然又能呼吸了。她意识到她的嘴张开又闭上，没有说一个词，因为她又能控制了。她感到自己正在被匆匆忙忙地拼接起来。

“你看？”他笑着说——又露出了**_那个微笑_**，“一切都好了，”他嘴上说着，但视线还在她身上。他把她**_望到了底_**，她的大脑匆匆忙忙地拼合回去，但和原来再也不一样了。因为她知道。她**_知道_**。她知道，而他在看着他、占有她、用他的善意和温和——这是她见过的最闪亮的人——而他一只手握住她的双手，在她面前蹲下，在**_她的_**办公室、**_她的_**空间，而且——

** _他 在 看 着 她_ **

——那双眼睛太超过了，其中蕴涵了太多（或者眼睛的数量太多？），而他们望着彼此，这绝对、绝对、绝对超出她能承受的了。她控制不住地颤抖着，试图把手从他的掌心中抽出。她控制不住，她就是做不到。

他太善良、太温和、太和蔼了，**_这 太 超 过 了_**，她就是控制不住。

她开始尖叫。她踉跄着爬出座椅，把它推到身后，跌跌撞撞地离开。她尖叫着努力将视线从他的眼睛上移开。她尖叫着跑开了。

* * *

她躲藏着。她办公室外楼道的尽头有一个女卫生间。她跑到那里躲着。她藏进一个隔间，把门锁上，蹲在马桶盖上，这样可以完全不被人看到。

她没有手表。她无从得知她在那儿躲了多久。

当她试图站回地面上的时候，她的双腿在颤抖着。她的整个身子都在发抖。走路有点困难。当她回到办公室外的等候区的时候，天已经黑了。

屋子里也黑漆漆的。她的门开着，但里面的灯没有开。

Crowley说过，他会留下。他说过，如果她跑开了，他会等到她回来。现在，她终于明白为什么了。

她双腿仍颤抖着，但坚持走到了门口。她站在门边，往里望去。

Crowley坐在他平时的座位上。他浑身舒展着，把腿伸得长长的，像个被迫在同一个地方坐太久的孩子似的。另一个椅子，她的椅子，被摆回了原位。房间里的一切看上去都十分正常。连Crowley看上去都很正常。

他转头看向她。她打开了灯的开关，看到了他脸上的忧虑。

他在等着她开口。

“他还在吗？”她问道，发觉自己声音的嘶哑。

“不在了，”他摇摇头，稍微坐直了些，“我们觉得他还是最好不在场。让我代他跟你道个歉。”

她想了想。

“他给你留了张条。”Crowley指着她的桌子。她可以看到，那是一张小小的、叠得整整齐齐的纸条。她可以待会儿再看。也许。“他就是有时候会做得过头，不是故意吓你的。”

她又想了想。

“我搞砸了。”他说。

她有好多需要思考的。

“只要你说，我立刻就走。”他是认真的。但她听得出来，这让他很受伤。

“什么是转化？”她问道。

“就是你想的那样。”他耸了耸肩。他显然在她离开之后从她桌上顺了根钢笔，此刻正拿在手中把玩着，已经快要把笔夹玩断了。“把一个正常人类的复杂学识和各种有趣的信念和感受都抹平。把他们的脑子带走，这样他们就会完全按照被指令的方式生活，不会有任何一丝违矩的思考。从此变得虔诚、顺从，甚至以此为乐。”

她可以听出他声音背后酝酿的情感，当他说出“虔诚”和“顺从”这样的词的时候。她可以理解。

“他对我这么做了吗？”

他瞥向她，“你来说，”他说道，“你有感到尤其地虔诚、顺从和快乐吗？”

“没有。”

“突然想出家去修道院？”

她想到这里，皱了皱眉，“我应该成为天主教徒吗？”

他忍不住笑了出声。她意识到，他开始相信她不会赶他离开了。

“不，说真的，”她问道，“我以后该去教堂吗？”

“也许。我不知道。你想去吗？”

“不想。”

“那就别去。”

“我会下地狱吗？”她觉得她应该对这个问题感到更恐惧的。她把这当作她还在惊吓中的证据。这样就说得通了。

“你真的想知道吗？”

“其实也不。”

他看向她片刻，她意识到他在决定是否要相信她。“如果你没遇见过我，我不能确定你会不会下地狱。你还很年轻，还有很多时间在两边之间摇摆。但我可以说，你现在的状态不一样了。”

她试图理解这段话。她理解不了。“这听上去有些糟糕。”

他深吸了口气，仿佛要向她传达什么坏消息。这让她略微有些紧张，而她又开始觉得她的情绪有些太过平淡了。“我跟你说过，Aziraphale有时候会做过头。一段时间前，我给你赐过福。你没有注意到，但是我做了。就是想这么做。总之，然后今天，嗯。”他做了个表示意外的鬼脸，“Aziraphale真的很抱歉。我不觉得最近这些世纪出现过像你这么蒙福的人类了。”

“我被**_赐福_**了？”

“没错，”他皱了皱眉，“我觉得他可能还不小心赐福了你的树。不好意思了。”

她转头看向的她办公室角落桌边的那棵小树。“那是颗假树。”

“不再是了。”他眉头皱得更深了。

“我会记不住给它浇水的。”这大概不是她现在应该关心的，她想。她还站在办公室的门口，而她已经受够了一直站着。她走到她的椅子边上颓然跌坐，和Crowley面对面。

“你应该知道，”他谨慎地开口，“你可能会开始看到一些以前看不见的东西。其他的……存在，像Aziraphale和我一样。这可能会令你不适。”

“我有危险吗？”

“不会。”他微笑道，“你被赐过福，这意味着那边一定不会管你的。”

“那边？”

“你懂的。”他夸张地朝上挑了挑眉毛。

她思考了片刻。“那，你懂的，你那边呢？”

要是她不在惊吓中，这种问题可太奇怪了。

“啊，这个嘛。”他又在椅子上调整了一下坐姿，把背挺直了些。他把手伸进夹克口袋里，拿出了一张纸。一张完好如新、叠得整整齐齐的纸。她立马就认出了它，不敢相信它还这么完好无损。“认得出来吗？”他问道。

“嗯哼。”她认得出来。她能一眼就认出那份文件，哪怕它被折叠起来。这是她会给每一位客户的文件，就在他们到访的第一天。这是她的知情同意书。

“这是一份合同，”他把文件展开，看着它，“你签了字。这就是一份你和我签的合同了。”

“哦操。”

这引起了他的注意，她注意到他开始紧张。她猜他在等着观察自己是不是又回到止不住的骂人的状态了。确认她不会后，他摇了摇头。“别担心，这完全无害的。我让你签字前已经确认过了。但无论如何……”他的头动了动，“一个和我签的合同是会引起注意的。这让他们知道他们惹不了你，除非想让我生气。而他们不会希望我生气的。至少一定不是现在。”

**_不是现在_**这个词让他的话没能像他预想的那样令人信服。她朝他皱着眉，看着他把知情同意书叠起来放回去。

“真的，这不是问题，”他再次尝试，“这样的情况在你活着期间改变的概率特别低。”

他真的不是很擅长安慰人。

Aubrey Thyme觉得她的内心又开始感到温暖。她似乎还在受惊吓状态，而这个状态大概还会持续一会儿。但思考，判断，形成观点、假说和关注点变得简单多了。

“为什么我不怕你？”她问道。

“我不知道，”他看上去真的不知道答案，“我的名声可不怎么好。”

她想了想。她不敢相信有那么多东西需要她思考。

“我很高兴你没有。”

他说话的方式提醒了她和Crowley工作时内心经常浮现的想象：那个害怕的、被抛弃的孩子，那个因为请求生命所需而被惩罚的孩子，那个因为被忽视而被迫祈求的孩子。这个想象似乎仍然显得合适又准确，尽管她现在知道了一切。

她笑了。她朝着他微笑。然而与此同时，她的内心仍然感到愈加温暖。她觉得自己的思考能力在逐渐恢复。她愈加能够记得她是谁、她在哪儿、发生了什么。她现在理解了这么多，又有那么多还没能理解。她在各种意义上迷茫又迷惑。但是，如果有一件事她明白——有一件事她仍然能够抓住并坚持、进而紧紧掌握住自身的安全感，那就是：她是个专业人士。

Aubrey Thyme是一个专业精神健康治疗师。她有着超过十年和创伤经历者的工作经验。她认真地对待她的职业责任，并有义务遵守她的专业道德守则的要求。

她的专业道德守则并没有明确包括她目前所处的这种情形。但无论如何，守则在设计之时就适用于不可预见的情形，而她经受过在哪怕最罕见的情况下使用决定流程来应用守则基本准则的训练。这就是她现在需要做的。

她在和客户交流期间有道德义务维持专业水平。她没能做到：她先前可能没能控制住自己的行为，但是尖叫着说脏话可和她有义务提供的专业主义大相径庭。她有义务维持和客户间的合理界限。道德准则可能没有举出**_被客户超自然的生命伴侣在生理和心理上治愈_**这样的例子，但显然这应当算做打破了界限。她有义务把和客户的交流重点放在他们自己的治疗需求上，然而她回到办公室后的全部谈话都围绕着她自己的而非他的需求。她有义务仅在她的专业领域提供服务，而她现在明显无法胜任这份工作。

她仔细的思考了全部的内容，觉得只能得到一个结论。

“Crowley……”她犹豫道，“我觉得我们不能再继续合作了。”

“什么？”这让他感到了惊讶。他没有预料到这个结果。“为什么？”

“我不知道该怎么帮你。”

“你当然知道，”他坚信道，“你肯定知道。”

她摇了摇头，“不，你看……”她又摇了摇头。她试图集中自己的念头，“这……这绝对超过我的经验范围了。你懂的，对吧？这，这绝对不是我的职业训练涵盖的。”

“你错了，”她注意到他声音仿佛被梗住了。要不是她要思考太多东西，她本可以分析一下那背后的意义的。

“不，不是的。你看不出来吗？你看——”她忘了她想说什么，“你看，就是……就是，你看、你看——”她深深地吸气，意识到自己在睁大眼睛、皮肤感到刺痛。她的四肢开始因颤抖而疼痛。**_哦艹_**，她暗骂着，**_惊吓的后遗症_**。

“Aubrey，Aubrey。”Crowley在叫她。他挪到座位前部，但没有站起来。他向前探头以和她对视，但是她看向旁边去。“Aubrey，你没事了。”他一直试图让她看向他，但是她只是前后摇着头，不肯看向任何事物。“稳住，Aubrey。你在这儿呢，就在这里，不会有事的。”他说着把手伸向她，提醒着她另一个人是曾经如何握着她的手。这抓住了她的视线。她瞪着他的手，紧紧地瞪着它们。它们没有逼近她，只是在空中停着，在他们之间的空间。

她感到她的肺部开始过度呼吸。她的气管像是被堵住了。

“Aubrey。Herb。别这样。”他的声音安静又坚决。他在试图让她缓过来。他还在试着和她接触视线，但一直没能成功，“跟我说说话，Aubrey。只是说话而已。你能做到的，对吧？”

她不觉得她能做到。

“来吧。至少看着我？”他一定有了个点子。他摘下了墨镜，再次试图和她对视。“只是看着我。平静下来。平静下来。看着我。”

他没有命令或要求。他不是在祈求。他只是在提出建议。即便她在过度呼吸，即便她在发抖，她可以接受这个建议。她抬起头看着他。她望着他的眼睛，他生动的、暴露的、受惊吓的眼睛。这双眼睛遮掩不了它们承载的痛苦，这属于一个孤独又充满畏惧的人。她知道，这眼里传递者着绝望的需求，而她知道该如何填补。

她可以对视这样的眼睛。

“这就对了，很好，”他说着微微点头，保持着视线接触，“你没事了，Herb。你没事了。你在听我说话吗？看着我。我在这儿和你一块儿呢。”

她不再过度呼吸了，但她还需要集中精力把呼吸放缓。她在试着让四肢放松。即便如此，她还是有足够的精力去思考他奇怪的用词。**_和我一块儿？_**她还能在哪儿呢？为什么他要问她是不是在这儿？

**_哦_**，她记起来了。因为这就是他们第一次见面时，她对他说的话。

“环顾一下房间，嗯？”他点着头，安慰着、支持着。他的双眼还在注视着她。“找一件东西。找一件东西，然后大声说出它是什么。”

**_哦_**，她又记起来了。她明白他在做什么了。

她把头微微偏向一边。她看到了一个纸巾盒。“一个纸巾盒。”

“对，没错。描述它。”

她笑了。她在平静下来。她在回归到自己的平衡点，但这不是她笑的原因。“一个蓝盒子，装着白色的抽纸。”她开口道。

“嗯哼。好，一个达成了，还有四个。”

她忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。她在逐渐恢复。她在恢复，而Crowley，那个愤怒的、爱争吵又抱怨不休的、良家少年的反义词一般的狗娘养的混蛋在试图帮她使用她在他们第一次见面时教过他的稳定情绪的技巧。5-4-3-2-1: 描述五个看到的物品，四个感受，三个声音，两个气味和一个味道。他记住了，并且在帮助她使用。

“不，没事。不用了，”她说，“我感觉好多了。”确实如此。她还是很疲倦，但她平静多了。

“好的。”他点点头，看上去有点害怕。她惊讶于他能看上去如此脆弱，鉴于她目前对他的了解。“好的。”他重复了一遍，坐回到他的座位上。

“谢谢你，”她认真地道谢。她恢复到能够注意他没有再戏剧性地翻白眼或者吐气，或者用其他方式嘲弄她的谢意。他简简单单地接受了。

**_有进步_**，她想。

Aubrey Thyme的心思又回到了她作为专业治疗师的道德义务上。她想到了他们今天经历的打破界限。她想到了她的能力不足。但现在，她还想到了她面前这个破碎的、脆弱的存在。她有义务遵循的职业道德守则并非简单地列举关于为客户提供服务的时间或方式的规定。它同样指出了一系列核心价值，以指导正直的行为，即使复杂的情况意味着更加具体的规则不能被明确遵守。这些价值包括非恶意，或者不造成伤害，以及仁慈，为提供帮助而工作的价值。

作为一个专业治疗师，Aubrey Thyme有义务帮助有需要的人。她有义务不对他人造成伤害。

如果Aubrey Thyme终止了和Crowley的治疗关系，她想道，他不会有很多继续治疗的选择。他可以找另找一个无神论者，但一旦工作进行到他需要真实相对，他会面临同样的困境。他可以找一个有宗教信仰的治疗师，但她可以想象那会有多么糟糕。更可能的事，他哪个都不会选。他们的关系到了现在这一步，Aubrey Thyme倾向于仁文她足够了解Crowley，即使她现在同样了解她有多么的**_不_**了解他。她相信她能判断如果她不再将他视为客户，他会怎么做：无所作为。他什么都不会做。他会被丢在荒原里，孤立无援。他会把这个结果当作对自我继续折磨的谴责而接受。

她不能这么做。她不能拒绝Crowley，她知道——或至少瞥见过——这样的拒绝可以对他造成多大的伤害，鉴于她现在知道的。

“我刚才脑子不清楚，”她感激于她自己的声音听上去多么正常，“我很抱歉。我们可以继续合作。”

她看到他点头。那是一个幅度微小的、缓慢的点头，意思是：**_你刚刚差点就伤害到我了_**。她能够理解这层意思。

“但是我们得重新商量相处的界限了，”她说道，试图解决需要被重新处理的所有事物。事情太多，而她太累了。“我们得讨论很多东西。我得好好考虑这些。”

她内心里擅长解谜的那部分开始蠢蠢欲动。她现在可有**_许多_**谜题等着解开。

“你觉得你下周能准备好吗？”他问道。

“嗯……”她不能确定。“不管怎么样，我们下周还是见面吧。看看我想到哪一步。到时候再说。”

“好，”她可以从他的语气和他在座位上改变姿势的方式看出，他准备站起来了。他打算离开。这击中了她：这不对。有什么出错了。

“等等，”她抬起一只手让他停下。他又坐了回去。他等着她，让她有片刻的时间整理思绪。她让不对的预感拼合起来，知道她明白了自己的想法。然后她抬起头看向他。

“你还没做完呢。”她说。

“什么？”

“你今天来这里要做的。你还没告诉我真相。”

他看着她的表情像是在说：**_你是认真的吗？_**

她是。“你还没说。你还没告诉我。你说你想要把这做对，但是你还没有呢。我们今晚没时间做这个了——我确信我们现在远远超时了。但是，你今天来这里是为了告诉我什么事情，所以我觉得你应该做完。”

“啊，”他思考了一下，看上去像是明白了。

“你愿意这样做吗？”她问道。

他点点头。

“好的。”她在椅子上坐直。她采用了专业人士和客户工作时适合的姿势，扭了扭脖子，看着他。她准备好了。

他也坐直了些，双目对视着她。“Aubrey Thyme，”他说道，“我在地球形成之前就被创造出来。我曾经是个天使，从天堂堕落，成为了地狱的恶魔。我就是伊甸园之蛇。这就是我。我是个恶魔。”

她让这些话语停留在在二人间的空气中。她笑了。

“是的，”她说，“谢谢你。谢谢你和我分享这个。你能愿意告诉我这些，这对我很重要。”

她这么说，因为这是真的。她这么说着，带着全心全意的同理心，因为这是她受过的训练，因为这是她的客户的需求，因为这是此时此刻正需要的。她这么说，因为它是一个专业心理治疗师，而这是她的工作。

“我们下周见。”她说。


	5. 取消政策

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey Thyme有其他客户。

_ 您有三条新语音留言。第一条语音留言。_

“嘿，Aubrey。我是Sarah。Sarah Drivara？我知道我们本来应该再过几个小时就见面的，但是我临时有点事。别担心！不是什么坏事。事实上——其实是个大好事！我真的不想放你鸽子，我感觉糟透了。总之，我下周一定会去的。好了，再见！”

_ 下一条语音留言。_

“Aubrey，我是Matt。我今天去不了了。我知道你的取消政策，不用担心，如果你需要，随时打我电话。”

_ 下一条语音留言。_

“哦我的天呐，你不会信的。你真的不会信的！听着，这简直是个奇迹，货真价实的奇迹！我发誓，当我告诉你的时候，你根本不会相信的。但是我今天去不了了，时间赶不上。我恐怕得取消。下周见！哦对了，我是Maya。”

_ 语音留言播放完毕。_


End file.
